Les yeux fermés
by Layrosa
Summary: Lorsque Harry Potter arrive à Poudlard, tout le monde découvre avec surprise qu'il est aveugle. Comment le petit sorcier va-t-il évoluer dans une école magique avec son handicap ? Et quelles épreuves va-t-il rencontrer sur son chemin semé d'embûches ?
1. L'arrivée et la découverte

**Chapitre 1**

 **L'arrivée et la découverte.**

La grande salle était animée en ce soir de répartition. La rumeur circulait que le célèbre Survivant allait étudier à Poudlard cette année et se trouvait donc parmi les petits premiers années agglutinés observant avec émerveillement le plafond magique qui affichait un ciel étoilé des plus sublime avec les bougies flottantes venant ajouter à la magie des lieux.

La répartition avançait et la fin de la liste se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le nom fatidique fut prononcé dans un silence palpable. Personne ne bougea. Le professeur McGonagall répéta le nom d'une voix tremblante.

_Harry Potter

Un mouvement dans le groupe de nouveaux. Un enfant s'avança lentement, avec une démarche souple et gracieuse. Il ne ressemblait pas à ce que tous s'étaient imaginés, il n'était pas le portrait craché de James Potter. Non, il n'était pas comme son père, l'enfant était d'une beauté angélique avec un visage fin et une peau pâle, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et étaient lisses contrairement au nid d'oiseau qu'avait possédé son géniteur. Il ressemblait bien plus à Lily, même ses yeux verts il les tenait d'elle, bien que les siens soient beaucoup plus étonnant, ils étaient presque comme éclairés de l'intérieur.

Depuis qu'il était sorti du rang l'enfant de onze ans n'avait pas cligné des yeux, son regard était resté fixé dans le vide devant lui. Tout le monde observait fixement le petit brun, alors qu'il s'arrêtait en bas de l'estrade contre laquelle la canne qu'il tenait s'était bloquée. Il monta prudemment les marches, et tâtonna à la recherche du vieux chapeau rapiécé avant de s'asseoir le Choixpeau sur la tête et la canne toujours à la main.

Les élèves commençaient à se demander ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi le survivant avait-il besoin d'une canne, alors que certains adultes se doutaient déjà de la réponse, en particulier trois professeurs.

Le Choixpeau prit une dizaine de minutes à réfléchir et à parler au gamin au sujet du monde de la magie, le conseillant et découvrant par la même sa personnalité. Après délibération interne de la part du chapeau ensorcelé, ce dernier décida de la maison qui serait la plus à même de profiter à l'enfant pour son avenir. Alors il annonça sa sentence dans le silence attentif de la grande salle.

_Serpentard !

L'enfant retira le vieil artefact et le replaça sur le tabouret, avant de descendre lentement les marches dans le silence sidéré qui régnait dans la grande salle. Des applaudissements commencèrent à se faire entendre dans un coin de la salle, le guidant vers la table des verts et argents, tandis que seul quelques élèves applaudissaient aux autres tables, en particulier deux jumeaux farceurs qui auraient pu finir à serpentard vu leur esprit diaboliquement espiègle et rusé.

Harry s'installa tranquillement à la table des serpents, ignorant les regards qu'on lui lançait. La répartition reprit, et d'autres enfants vinrent se rajouter à la table de la ruse. Le repas commença après un discours du vieux directeur qui semblait un peu plus sénile à chaque année qui passait. La preuve en était qu'il menaçait d'une mort atroce ceux qui s'approchaient d'un couloir du troisième étage où il n'y avait eu aucun problème avant. Vraiment si on n'était même plus en sécurité à l'école ça en devenait effrayant pour la suite.

L'attention de la table des verts et argents revient bien vite sur l'une de leur nouvelle recrue, qui n'avait pas daigné se servir et qui gardait son regard angélique fixé sur le mur derrière le jeune Zabini. Une cinquième année se décida à le servir, il lui semblait bien trop maigre, et puis peut-être qu'il n'osait tout simplement pas se servir à cause de tous ces regards posés sur lui ?

_Merci.

Même sa voix était douce, et son sourire lui donnait un air si mignon qu'il en fit rougir plusieurs filles qui ne souhaitaient plus que s'occuper d'un si mignon petit garçon. La jeune fille hocha la tête avec approbation en le voyant commencer à manger. Les serpentards les plus proches, soit les autres premiers année et quelques élèves plus âgés, notèrent la façon que l'enfant avait de manger avec lenteur et prudence, sans jamais fixer son assiette, comme si…comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

Marcus Flint, un cinquième année qui avait réussit à se faire respecter dans la maison de l'ambition et que la plupart respectait, sans jamais oser le contredire pour les plus jeunes, réalisa soudain ce fait et se décida à poser la question fatidique. Il se racla la gorge, attirant sur lui l'attention des plus jeunes.

_Potter !

L'enfant fixa son attention sur lui, ses yeux étrangement vides. L'adolescent se racla la gorge légèrement mal à l'aise face à la question qu'il voulait poser. Mais bon sang il voulait être sûr !

_Tes yeux… Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose?

L'enfant secoua la tête en murmurant sa réponse, mais tous les serpents l'entendirent.

_Non.

Ils n'y eu aucun murmure à la table, les plus âgés réfléchissants à ce qu'il fallait faire pour aider un enfant aveugle dans une école de magie, même si cet enfant était celui qui avait détruit le seigneur des Ténèbres, et qui par conséquent avait entraîné l'emprisonnement de certains membres de leurs familles. Après tout il était quand même un Serpentard, et ils protégeaient toujours les leurs face aux autres maisons. Et puis il y avait toujours un avantage à s'allier à l'enfant Potter. Les plus jeunes par contre essayaient de comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait. Un brun au regard bleuté prit un air déterminé avant de se tourner vers son voisin pour se présenter.

_Je suis Théodore Nott, mais tu peux m'appeler Théo.

L'autre enfant lui sourit.

_Harry Potter, ravi de te rencontrer.

Les autres enfants commencèrent à se présenter et les conversations allèrent bon train pendant le repas. La cinquième année s'assurant de rajouter des aliments dans le plat du jeune aveugle sous le regard amusé des autres.

* * *

La salle commune des Serpentard était froide, ce fut la première pensée d'Harry lorsqu'il y entra. Enfin elle n'était pas froide dans le sens hostile, après tout il sentait la magie pulser dans les murs qui les entouraient, ainsi que les chuchotements extatiques des autres enfants. Non, elle était surtout froide dans le sens : il caille j'ai froid faut mettre du chauffage. Le froid lui mordait la peau et s'engouffrait à travers ses vêtements. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit ils étaient dans les cachots alors ça devait être normal qu'il fasse froid, mais bon sang ils ne pouvaient pas mettre un peu plus de chauffage ? Ils avaient la magie après tout, ils ne pouvaient réchauffer l'atmosphère ? Ils se trouvaient près de la porte d'après lui. Bon au moins il ne se prendrait pas un meuble puisque Théodore s'était proposé de le guider et lui tenait le bras. Ils attendaient tous il ne savait quoi, mais d'après les chuchotis qu'il entendait autour de lui, le chef de leur maison et professeur des potions devait passer leur faire un discours. Une porte claqua de l'autre côté de la salle, et seul son ouïe fine lui permit d'entendre les pas sur les dalles de pierres recouvertes de tapis. Les autres première année s'étaient tu dès l'ouverture de la porte, et le petit brun senti le mouvement derrière lui des plus âgés qui se reculaient.

Une voix grave et envoûtante, qu'on ne pouvait qu'avoir envie d'écouter, résonna dans la pièce.

_ Je suis le professeur Snape, votre chef de maison et professeur de potion. Vous êtes maintenant des membres de la Noble maison Serpentard, j'attends donc de vous une discipline exemplaire en dehors de la salle commune, vous devez vous montrer fier et digne et je ne supporterais pas que vous fassiez honte à votre maison. Les autres maisons ne nous aiment pas parce que nous représentons la ruse et l'ambition, alors je vous demanderais de ne pas rester seul en dehors de la salle commune, et si vous avez un litige avec l'un d'eux, agissez en vrai serpentard et pas en stupide griffondor. Je n'accepterai pas le mot « sang de bourbe » à l'extérieur de la salle commune et en ma présence. Si je vous surprends à le prononcer cela entraînera un retrait de points. Les litiges entre vous resteront dans la salle commune, vous devez vous montrer unis face aux autres. Si vous avez le moindre problème vous pouvez vous adresser à moi ou à vos préfets.

Harry entendit les autres acquiescer en cœur. Il sentait un regard sur lui, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qui le regardait, c'était assez dérangeant de se savoir observé sans avoir aucun moyen de découvrir qui le fixait. La voix du professeur se fit de nouveau entendre.

_Monsieur Potter, veillez me suivre dans mon bureau.

La voix était juste face à lui, il l'entendit se retourner et commença à marcher en lâchant le bras de Théo et se servant de nouveau de sa canne. Il suivait le bruit des pas avec aisance, le professeur marchant plutôt lentement. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir avant qu'il n'entre dans une autre pièce. L'atmosphère était différente. La pièce sentait le vieux parchemin, l'encre, et une autre odeur étrange comme une plante inconnue. Il s'y sentait bien.

Il sentit le déplacement de l'air alors que le professeur se tournait vers lui.

_J'ai cru remarquer que…Vous êtes aveugle.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais l'enfant répondit tout de même.

_C'est exact.

L'adulte prit une inspiration pour se calmer et s'empêcher de questionner le garçon sur la cause. Albus lui avait certifié que le garçon était en bonne santé et qu'il était le portrait craché de son père, il avait apprit à le détester sans même le connaître. Mais maintenant qu'il était face à lui il ne pouvait pas manquer sa ressemblance avec sa mère… Sa chère Lily… Il ne pouvait plus détester l'enfant pour ce que son père lui avait fait…

Il allait falloir prendre des mesures pour que l'enfant puisse étudier en toute sécurité malgré son handicap… Surtout durant le cours de potion où il ne pourrait pas voir les ingrédients et le chaudron… Il trouverait bien une alternative plus tard, après tout les cours ne commençaient que dans deux jours. La priorité était de trouver un moyen pour qu'il puisse étudier sans sa vue.

_Avez-vous pu étudier ?

_Oui, un marchand a eu l'amabilité de mettre mes livres en braille.

_Nous retrouverons le sort pour le lancer à tous les livres que vous possédez… Et je chercherais un sort pour que vous puissiez entendre le contenu en passant votre baguette sur les lignes dans le cas où vous emprunteriez un livre à la bibliothèque.

L'enfant était étonné et cela se voyait sur son visage angélique. Personne ne s'était jamais occupé de lui, aucun adulte ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui. La plupart du temps ils le prenaient en pitié pour son handicap, quand ils ne le traitaient pas comme un monstre, mais aucun ne s'occupait de son bien être, personne ne l'aidait à surmonter les difficultés qu'il rencontrait. Il avait du apprendre seul. Il avait eu de la chance de rencontrer une fille dans son cas après son accident pour lui apprendre le braille, mais après ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Son petit ami l'avait retrouvé et s'était excusé, il l'avait entendu pleurer et la supplier de le pardonner… Et elle était partie. Mais il ne l'avait pas oublié, elle non plus puisqu'elle lui avait envoyé des lettres en braille malgré son absence de réponse, mais elle savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion de le faire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui répondre maintenant qu'il était loin des Dursley et qu'il avait Hedwige, sa magnifique chouette ? Oui c'était une bonne idée.

Le professeur observait attentivement l'enfant face à lui. Il devait trouver ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'avait vraiment été la vie du fils de sa meilleure amie. De ce qu'il voyait, avec sa petitesse et sa maigreur, l'enfant n'avait pas eu une vie facile, il ressemblait aux autres enfants maltraités qu'il accueillait dans son bureau. Et ça lui brisait un peu plus le cœur de voir son échec dans la vie de l'enfant de Lily. Il s'était juré de le protéger et pourtant la cécité de l'enfant lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas réussi… Mais cette fois il n'échouerait pas, il le surveillerait et ferait tout pour le protéger. Il devrait s'entretenir avec les autres première année pour s'assurer qu'Harry soit toujours accompagné en dehors de la salle commune.

* * *

Le professeur Snape le raccompagna dans la salle commune où Théodore vint immédiatement le rejoindre, l'ayant attendu pour l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Les serpentard n'avaient pas de dortoirs mais des chambres individuelles agrandies magiquement, qui possédaient toute une petite salle de bain. Il possèderait cette chambre pendant les sept prochaines années et pourrait l'aménager à sa convenance. Théo lui expliqua qu'il pourrait mettre des sorts de protection sur la chambre pour être le seul autorisé à y entrer si il apprenait le sort, et qu'il pourrait utiliser d'autres sort pour rendre sa vie plus facile à l'intérieur.

Il écouta attentivement son nouvel ami lui décrire la chambre pour pouvoir s'en faire une image mentale. Un lit à baldaquin en bois à droite de la porte et à côté duquel se trouvait une armoire, un bureau en face avec une bibliothèque accolée, et à gauche un canapé de cuir avec une table basse. Toute la pièce était dans les tons vert et argent, même si il s'en fichait un peu puisqu'il ne voyait pas les couleurs. Sur le mur de droite il y avait une porte menant à une salle de bain meublée d'une baignoire d'un lavabo et de toilettes ainsi que de rangements. Le plus jeune marcha dans les pièces, mémorisant la configuration de l'espace pour éviter de se cogner à un meuble et ne pas se perdre dans sa propre chambre. Théo lui désigna sa propre chambre à la droite de la sienne, et indiqua celle de Draco à sa gauche et de Blaise à la droite de Théo.

Le jeune brun commença à s'installer, sortant petit à petit ses vêtements de sa malle pour les ranger dans l'armoire, avant de ranger ses livres de cours dans la bibliothèque. Il laissa le reste de ses affaires dans sa malle pour éviter de les chercher pendant des heures tant qu'il ne connaissait pas de sort pour les retrouver facilement. Il avait décidé d'acheter un étui chez Ollivander pour pouvoir ranger sa baguette et la mettre en sécurité à son poignet. Ce serait vraiment dommage de la perdre parce qu'il l'avait mis dans sa poche comme les autres. Et puis l'étui était ensorcelé pour que la baguette revienne à l'intérieur automatiquement si il la perdait ou la faisait tomber, et pour qu'elle vienne dans sa main si il avait besoin d'elle.

L'enfant se changea avec l'un des pyjamas qu'il avait acheté en même temps que ses fournitures avant de se glisser dans son lit. Les couvertures étaient chaudes et douces, le berçant doucement. Il s'endormit rapidement, la fatigue de la journée qu'il avait passé le rattrapant.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques semaines quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Je la soumets à votre jugement pour savoir si cela vaut la peine que je continue de l'écrire. Quoique même si vous ne l'aimez pas je l'écrirai tout de même pour moi, cela prendra juste beaucoup plus de temps. Donc si vous voulez la suite rapidement laissez un petit commentaire pour ne pas que je me sente abandonnée et que je prenne tout mon temps :p

Bye, et bonne lecture !


	2. Entre Serpentards

**Chapitre 2**

 **Entre Serpentards**

Il se réveilla au son de son réveil jouant une douce mélodie dans sa chambre, il était à peine six heures. Il se laissa cinq minutes pour sortir des brumes du sommeil et s'étirer, avant de s'asseoir ouvrant ses beaux yeux verts sur le néant. C'était devenu habituel maintenant, ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur l'obscurité, il savait qu'il avait les yeux ouverts et pourtant il ne voyait absolument rien. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré, pleuré la perte de sa vue, pleuré la perte de ses parents, pleuré sa vie. Mais c'était le passé, il devait arrêter d'y penser, après tout ça ne changerait rien.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire à tâtons, heureusement pour lui il n'eut pas trop de mal à la retrouver. Il prit des vêtements au hasard se fiant à la matière pour choisir quelque chose d'assez chaud à porter en cette fin d'été dans les cahots glacials. Il suivit le mur pour trouver la porte de la salle de bain. Il posa ses affaires sur un meuble, puis mit quelques minutes à trouver les robinets pour régler le débit et la température de l'eau avant de se déshabiller pour entrer dans la baignoire. Sa toilette finie il tâtonna à la recherche de la serviette pour pouvoir se sécher. Sa main agrippa la texture duveteuse de la serviette qu'il ramena à lui pour se sécher avant de s'habiller.

De retour dans sa chambre il saisit son livre de potions après avoir passé sa main sur la couverture. Il commença à lire, passant ses doigts sur les pages blanches laissant ses mains découvrir les lettres en braille, les mots qui se cachaient dans l'obscurité. Il voulait être sûr d'avoir assez de connaissances pour compenser son handicap dans cette matière où il ne pourrait pas utiliser ses yeux comme les autres et où il serait en difficulté pour brasser les potions. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il reconnu facilement la voix de Théodore et vint lui ouvrir après avoir rangé son bouquin.

* * *

Le Sang Pur avait pensé qu'il serait plus simple de venir le chercher tous les matins pour l'emmener dans la Grande Salle. Hier soir le professeur Snape les avait rassemblé dans la salle commune pour leur ordonner de faire attention à lui et de ne surtout pas le laisser seul dans les couloirs, le château était tellement grand et même les voyants s'y perdaient alors pour Harry… Théo avait décidé de rester près de son nouvel ami et de ne pas le laisser seul. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait chez son camarade alors qu'il ne l'avait rencontré que la veille… Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait mais ça lui donnait envie de le protéger. Alors en ce samedi matin il alla chercher le Survivant dans sa chambre, pour le retrouver vêtu d'un col roulé pourpre avec un pantalon gris anthracite… Malfoy allait sûrement vouloir gérer la garde-robe de leur compagnon, vu à quel point le Sang Pur aimait la mode. Pas que les couleurs ne suivaient pas loin de là, mais le blond était capable de râler sur des petits détails, sur la coupe du vêtement qui n'allait pas et ainsi de suite. Il le savait, il avait dû écouter ses remarques lors de fêtes auxquelles il avait dû assister avec ses parents, et franchement ça allait bien cinq minutes mais critiquer les vêtements des autres pendant des heures non merci ! Il sorti de ses pensées pour tendre le bras au petit brun, qui posa lentement sa main dessus .

* * *

Tout le monde était présent dans la salle commune. Comme tous les ans les plus âgés allaient accompagner les plus jeunes vers la grande salle pendant la première semaine pour qu'ils apprennent le chemin. Ils leur montreraient les salles de classe après avoir eu leurs emplois du temps pour ne perdre aucun première année, eux savaient se débrouiller et informer les plus jeunes contrairement aux griffondors qui les laissaient se débrouiller seuls… et donc arriver en retard et perdre des points… mais bon ça les arrangeait pour la coupe des maisons, alors pourquoi leur diraient-ils ? Ils n'avaient qu'à mieux s'occuper des leurs ! La plupart observaient le Survivant, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire qu'il était parmi eux et aveugle en plus de ça ! Mais bon ça ne les empêcherait pas de l'accepter, après tout il n'était pas comme les adultes l'avaient prévu. Et puis ils étaient des serpentards, ils savaient où se trouvaient leurs intérêts, et dans ce cas s'allier à l'enfant Potter qui était l'héritier d'une grande famille et avait déjà de l'influence parmi le peuple sorcier pour avoir vaincu le plus grand mage noir était le meilleur moyen d'avoir de l'influence plus tard. Peut-être que cela changerait le regard des autres sur leur maison ? On peut toujours rêver.

Les serpents se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner préparé par les elfes de maison. Les premières années restaient groupés en train d'observer le château d'un autre point de vue que celui laissé par l'obscurité de la nuit la veille alors que les plus âgés les entouraient. Ils entrèrent sous les regards curieux de certains élèves matinaux, avant de s'installer. Harry se retrouva entouré de Théodore et de la même cinquième année que la veille alors que Draco et Blaise s'installaient en face. La cinquième année se mit à servir le plus jeune qui ne s'était pas encore servi, en remplissant son assiette de toasts, bacon et autres denrées avant de le servir en jus de citrouille. Et il avait intérêt à tout manger pensa-t-elle en l'observant manger après qu'il l'ait remercié. Ça allait finir par devenir une habitude, à moins qu'elle ne trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour le servir… Il était toujours trop maigre pour elle, mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait son handicap elle était décidé à l'aider en lui parlant des plats qui se trouvaient face à lui pour qu'il puisse choisir ce qu'il voulait alors qu'il ne voyait pas les plats qu'ils avaient face à eux.

Harry était surprit d'avoir accès à autant de nourriture, c'était la première fois qu'on l'autorisait à manger à sa faim… Il remercia la jeune femme qui se présenta comme Euphémia Lake, avant qu'elle ne lui ordonne gentiment de manger. Elle semblait gentille et il sentait qu'elle était sincère avec lui. Mais il avait apprit à ne faire confiance à personne sauf à lui-même, même si avec son handicap il devait faire plus ou moins confiance aux autres pour le guider. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il leur ferait confiance aveuglément, ils devaient la mériter. Pour l'instant ils avaient été gentil avec lui, mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'ils n'allaient pas le trahir où lui planter un couteau dans le dos au moment où il s'y attendait le moins ? Rien. Les hommes étaient changeants, il le savait bien, ils pouvaient se dire vos meilleurs amis un jour et vous déclarer inférieurs et monstrueux le lendemain. Les sorciers étaient peut-être différents mais ils n'en étaient pas moins humains, et il avait apprit à se méfier de l'humanité. Pour l'instant il avait remarqué qu'il pouvait faire confiance à certaines personnes, particulièrement à ses camarades de maison et au professeur Snape, mais pour le reste il fallait qu'ils lui montrent que les sorciers étaient différents et qu'il pouvait leur faire relativement confiance.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce qu'il arrivait à faire était de la magie… Il n'était pas anormal ! Il n'était pas un monstre ! C'était un tel soulagement pour lui, enfin il allait rencontrer des gens comme lui. Et pourtant même pour les sorciers il était différent, et pas seulement à cause de ses yeux, mais pour un évènement dont il ne se souvenait même pas ! Il était un bébé lorsque ça c'était parlé nom de dieu ! Comment les sorciers pouvaient-ils penser qu'un bambin avait réussit à tuer un puissant mage noir ? Ça le laissait pantois. Surtout que… Ils se fiaient à quoi pour dire qu'il était bel et bien mort ? Si il était aussi puissant que ce qu'ils disaient il aurait trouvé un moyen de vaincre la mort… Alors lui Harry Potter, orphelin proclamé héros, voulait étudier tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la magie. Premièrement pour simplifier sa vie et deuxièmement pour sauver et protéger ladite vie. Non mais oh il n'était pas suicidaire, si l'autre revenait il voulait être prêt à se défendre au cas où mais s'était tout, il n'agirait pas en héros que tous attendaient de lui, même si personne ne le disait. Ils l'avaient abandonné ? Et bien qu'ils se sauvent tout seuls ! En plus il ne savait rien des projets de ce Voldemort, après tout l'histoire est faîte par les gagnant.

* * *

Euphémia et quelques autres Serpentard plus âgés avaient décidé d'emmener les petits nouveaux dans la bibliothèque. Ils voulaient en profiter pour trouver quelques sorts pratiques pour aider l'enfant Potter, puisqu'ils avaient encore du temps et ne croulaient pas sous les devoirs. Ils laissèrent les premières années visiter la bibliothèque et faire mémoriser le chemin au petit brun. Deux heures plus tard ils avaient trouvé quelques sorts intéressants qu'ils apprirent à l'enfant et à ses amis. Le jeune sorcier les surprit en les mémorisant du premier coup et en réussissant à les exécuter au bout de deux à trois essais. Quand on a besoin on fait de notre mieux après tout. Harry Potter apprit donc grâce à l'aide de ses camarades des sorts utiles comme le sort qu'avait utilisé le libraire sur ses livres pour les mettre en braille, un sort de lecture qui lui permettrait d'entendre ce qui est écrit en passant sa baguette ou son doigt sur les lignes, un sort pour attirer des objets à lui qui n'était étudié qu'en troisième année nommé _Accio_ , et un sort pour enchanter une plume qui écrit nos pensées sur le parchemin lorsqu'on l'active. Il pourrait au moins suivre les cours comme ça. Il devrait encore les pratiquer un peu pour ne pas faire de bêtises mais ça irait.

Au dîner Harry senti plusieurs regards sur lui, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ne pas savoir qui le regardait avec autant d'insistance. C'était vraiment désagréable. Mais bon, vu ce qu'il avait comprit tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit un griffondor comme ses parents, mais il n'était pas ses parents, il ne se souvenait même pas d'eux ! Alors il se reconcentra sur son assiette. C'était bon, meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait mangé auparavant, il essayait de ne rien faire tomber en mangeant, ce serait vraiment dommage de se salir. Ses trois amis parlaient ensemble, l'incluant avec plaisir dans leur conversation en essayant d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Pas qu'il leur dirait quoi que se soit de ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Pas maintenant. Il en apprit beaucoup sur Poudlard, les autres enfants essayant de lui décrire avec précision l'endroit. Le plafond enchanté de la grande salle, les armures qui se déplaçaient, les escaliers qui bougeaient… Il aurait tellement voulu les voir ! Ça devait être magnifique…

* * *

Le lendemain matin la même routine se lança, sauf que cette fois-ci il pu utiliser un _Accio_ pour que ses vêtements lui arrivent dans les mains sans qu'il n'ai à les chercher. Sa toilette faite il se dirigea vers sa porte et sorti dans le couloir, il voulait aller dans la salle commune par lui-même, ne pas être dépendant des autres. Il entendit les murmures des rares personnes qui étaient déjà levées. D'après ce qu'on lui avait décrit il y avait une petite bibliothèque dans un coin de la pièce, remplie au fil des siècles par les serpentards qui avaient étudiés là. Il murmura la formule qu'on lui avait apprit la veille et passa son doigt sur les couvertures. La plupart des livres semblaient très intéressant mais il ne pensait pas avoir le niveau pour les comprendre. Un livre attira son attention, le titre « Sorts pratiques de la vie courante » l'intrigua, peut-être qu'il y trouverait des sorts pour l'aider ? Il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils et commença à lire le livre grâce au sort qui affichait les lettres dans son esprit, heureusement qu'il savait déjà lire lorsqu'il avait eu son accident. Il lu le sommaire, pour voir si il pourrait trouver quelques chose d'intéressant avant que ses amis n'arrivent. Il y avait des sorts pour gérer la maison avec le rangement, le nettoyage, et d'autres choses qui pourraient lui servir pour sa chambre, des sorts de suivi pour savoir si ses enfants allaient bien et où ils étaient, pas qu'il en ait besoin mais cela pourrait être pratique. Il se demanda si cela pouvait fonctionner sur Edwige, sa magnifique chouette, bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu il savait qu'elle était très intelligente, même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup de courrier à livrer, il voulait la protéger après tout elle était sa première vraie amie. Il y avait d'autres sorts moins intéressant mais qui seraient peut-être utile de connaître. Théo vint le sortir de ses pensées et ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner, Euphémia n'ayant pas oublier son objectif de le nourrir. Le professeur Snape leur distribua leurs emplois du temps, lui en remettant un en braille avec un parchemin qu'il s'empressa de lire. Le professeur lui demandait de le rejoindre dans son bureau après le repas. Il rejoignit donc le bureau avec l'aide de Théodore qui avait accepté de l'y conduire avec plaisir. De toutes façons il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter la salle commune, voulant potasser ses livres de cours.

* * *

Severus Snape avait passé sa journée, la veille, à chercher des solutions pour les cours de l'un de ses élèves, et surtout pour son cours puisqu'il pourrait être relativement dangereux. Il avait finalement trouvé une solution provisoire et avait donné rendez-vous à l'enfant. Il stressait légèrement de la rencontre, il était le fils de sa meilleure amie après tout et pourtant lui n'avait jamais été là pour lui. Il allait tout faire pour gagner la confiance de l'enfant et pour le protéger des menaces qui viendraient à coup sûr.

On frappa à la porte, le petit brun aux yeux verts entra, se servant de sa canne pour ne pas percuter de meubles. Le sombre professeur l'invita à s'asseoir, détaillant ses traits fins, il ressemblait beaucoup à Lily mais il pouvait retrouver certains traits de Potter et des Black auquel il était affilié. L'adulte se reprit avant de commencer à parler de sa voix grave.

_Monsieur Potter, j'ai cru entendre que certains élèves vous ont accompagné à la bibliothèque pour chercher des sorts. Est-ce vrai ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, concentré sur la voix de l'homme qui lui faisait face derrière son bureau, avant de lui parler des sorts qu'il avait apprit. Le professeur était surprit mais fier de la décision de ses serpents. C'était une bonne surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils s'impliquent autant.

_ C'est une bonne initiative. Je pense avoir trouvé quelques solutions à certains autres problèmes que vous pourriez avoir en cours.

Le petit brun l'écouta attentivement alors qu'il commençait ses explications.

_Pour les cours de potions je pense vous mettre en binôme avec Draco, je sais qu'il a déjà fait des potions avant et il sera le plus à même d'éviter une catastrophe si il y a un problème et que je suis à l'autre bout de la classe. Je serais celui qui vous fournira les ingrédients en les étiquetant en braille, je pense qu'à un moment donné vous arriverez à reconnaître l'odeur spécifique de certains ingrédients et si vous avez un problème n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide. Si il y a d'autres problèmes on avisera à ce moment-là.

L'enfant de Lily semblait heureux d'être autorisé à brasser des potions malgré son problème de vue.

_J'ai aussi parlé à certains de vos professeurs pour qu'ils vous laissent écrire avec une plume à papote et qu'ils prennent des mesures dans leur matière pour vous aider, surtout avec la pratique.

Severus prit les livres qui lui avaient semblé intéressant sur son bureau et les mis entre les mains du première année, qui étudia les couvertures de ses doigts, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il y avait deux livres, « Comment protéger vos affaires et les retrouver si ils sont perdus » et « Sorts de protection simples ».

_Je pense que vous y trouverez des sorts assez utiles.

_Merci professeur.

L'enfant lui sourit timidement, et le professeur de potion sentit son cœur se serrer de l'avoir laissé être blessé. Il se releva et ramena le plus jeune dans la salle commune avant de repartir dans son bureau. Il devait découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé, l'enfance du Survivant. Ensuite il confronterait Dumbledore et demanderait des explications pour ses mensonges.

* * *

Le petit brun aux yeux verts s'installa dans un fauteuil de la salle commune près de la cheminée. Il commença à lire les chapitres qui l'intéressaient dans « Sorts pratiques de la vie courante » et commença à les apprendre, remerciant mentalement sa bonne mémoire pour la rapidité à laquelle il les retenait. Après il lui faudrait de la pratique pour bien les utiliser mais au moins il n'avait pas le problème d'oublier les formules ou ce qu'il avait lu.

Lorsqu'il alla se coucher ce soir-là il avait appris bien plus de sorts utiles que lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley qui ne voulaient pas dépenser un centime pour lui et ses soins. Il avait retenu les formules pour ranger ses vêtements, ranger une pièce, trier des documents, nettoyer une pièce, laver un vêtement, et un sort de suivi que l'on pouvait lancer à son animal de compagnie. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à réussir à les lancer alors qu'il ne voyait pas le résultat… Peut-être devrait-il demander à l'un de ses nouveaux amis ? Peut-être Théo avec qui il s'entendait très bien ? Il verrait plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait dormir, épuisé par sa journée.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! J'ai mis du temps à écrire mais j'espère qu'il sera intéressant. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais mais en tout cas j'y vais... Merci d'avoir lu ! J'attends avec impatience vos commentaire pour savoir dans quelle direction je vais. Surtout que je vais avoir de courage pour écrire la suite, c'est difficile d'écrire une histoire où le personnage est aveugle c'est un vrai exercice de style ^^

Bonne lecture !

 **Réponse aux review :** Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont prit le temps de commenter, c'est grâce à vous que je n'ai pas abandonné et que j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Je vais faire une réponse groupée parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de review (ce qui fait plaisir) et que si je répondais à chaque personne on en aurait pour des pages et des pages.

 **Alors pour répondre aux questions que l'on m'a posé et aux remarques:**

-Oui j'expliquerais (à un moment ou à un autre) comment Harry est devenu aveugle

-Je pense qu'Harry évoluera mieux avec son handicap chez les serpents... Parce que les Gryffondors ont beau avoir un bon fond ils ne sont pas très précautionneux. Ils feraient de bons amis, mais ils n'aideraient pas Harry à évoluer malgré son handicap. Les Serpentards seront plus attentifs, et surtout ils ne fonceront pas dans le tas. Et puis Harry est aveugle il ne peut pas agir en gryffondor irréfléchi, il doit réfléchir, analyser son entourage pour survivre...

-En fait je ne sais pas encore si Dumbledore sera un "méchant" ou s'il est juste un viellard manipulateur qui fait le mal en croyant faire "le plus grand bien"... Si vous avez un avis à ce sujet je suis preneuse ^^ En tous cas il va s'en prendre plein la figure d'après moi.

-Oui on en découvrira plus sur cette amie mystérieuse ^^


	3. Les premiers cours

**Chapitre 3**

 **Les premiers cours**

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever lorsqu'un jeune Serpentard se réveilla, s'étendant encore quelques minutes pour profiter du confort d'un lit douillet. C'était vraiment autre chose que de dormir dans un placard pensa le Survivant avant de se lever lentement. Il appela sa baguette pour récupérer ses vêtements grâce à la magie. Il senti le tissu de son pull lui arriver dans le visage à pleine vitesse… Il allait vraiment devoir apprendre à gérer sa magie pour ne plus se prendre ses vêtements dans le visage parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à les attraper à temps. Heureusement que ce n'était que des bouts de tissus et pas un objet lourd, sinon il aurait été assommé. A retenir : ne pas convoquer d'objets le temps qu'il se soit habitué à utiliser le sort pour ses vêtements.

Il alla faire sa toilette matinale, commençant à se familiariser avec la chambre et la salle de bain, et retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre ce dont il aurait besoin dans la journée dans son sac. C'était le premier jour de cours après tout.

Théo vint le chercher aux alentours de sept heures pour prendre le déjeuner avec les autres. Comme d'habitude les plus âgés les attendaient pour ne pas laisser les premières années déambuler seuls dans le château alors qu'ils pourraient être attaqués à n'importe quel moment par les autres maisons. Vraiment immature de l'avis de certains serpents qui eux ne se vengeait que sur les plus âgés et si vraiment ils le devaient sur les deuxièmes années parce que les premières années ne pouvaient pas vraiment se défendre et pourtant étaient victimes de la guerre inter maisons.

Le petit déjeuner se passa calmement, la plupart des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle encore à moitié endormis. Euphémia le servi encore, remplissant son assiette de toast et de bacon et surveillant, les yeux plissés tel un faucon à l'affût, son petit protégé. Harry était un peu gêné de l'attention qu'elle lui portait, ce n'était pas habituel et il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'y habituer. Il avait peur que tout ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'un jour il ne se réveille de nouveau dans son petit placard sous l'escalier. Ce serait le pire pensait-il, se réveiller là où on le détestait après avoir connu un endroit où il se sentait à l'aise et où il pouvait se faire des amis. Mais il profiterait de ce rêve, si s'en était un, autant qu'il le pouvait pour se créer de bons souvenirs à se remémorer lorsqu'il reviendrait là-bas.

Le premier cours était potion d'après ses souvenirs. Deux heures de potion avec les griffondors suivi de deux heures de Sortilège avec les serdaigles… Il appréhendait un peu le cours de potion. Pas que le professeur Snape l'effrayait loin de là ! Après tout il était le seul adulte à s'être soucié de lui… Mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment allait se passer le côté pratique de la leçon…Il espérait vraiment ne pas faire de bêtises qui pourraient causer une explosion comme il l'avait lu dans un livre de potions pour débutant.

* * *

Les serpentards plus âgés les firent quitter la Grande Salle une vingtaine de minutes avant le début du cours pour pouvoir passer à la salle commune récupérer leurs affaires et se laver les dents avant de les conduire devant la salle de potions. Théo lui tenait le bras, lui expliquant le chemin à haute voix. Harry pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il revienne à un moment où il aurait le temps pour mémoriser le chemin et repérer de petits détails qui pourraient lui indiquer le lieu où il se trouvait. Mais bon se serait pour un autre jour.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir quelques secondes avant que son ami ne lui dise qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Il marcha à côté de Draco, le suivant à l'avant de la salle alors que le blond lui expliquait que son parrain aurait une meilleure vue sur eux à l'avant pour lui donner des conseils. Le petit brun s'installa donc à côté du blond, sortant de son sac un parchemin et la plume qu'il avait ensorcelé pour prendre le cours à sa place.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le sombre Maître de potions, qui avança dans la salle en un mouvement de cape élégant. Il commença sa diatribe avec conviction, effrayant la plupart des griffons et certains serpents qui n'étaient pas encore habitués à leur chef de maison. Snape fit l'appel le regard perçant détaillant chacun de ses élèves, ricanant en voyant certains griffondor, comme un certain Weasley qui a son avis avait l'air beaucoup moins intéressant que ses frères… au moins eux arrivaient à soutenir son regard. Il se décida à voir si ses élèves avaient bien lu leur livre… en commençant par interroger le garçon Weasley.

« Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Le rouquin commença à s'empourprer. Le professeur ricana, il n'avait sûrement pas ouvert son livre celui-là. Encore un incapable qu'il allait devoir surveiller pour éviter que sa classe n'explose… Et les gens se demandaient pourquoi il était si sombre et « méchant » avec les élèves.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit le première année, accentuant le rictus de son professeur qui continua à le questionner.

« Vous n'avez pas prit la peine d'ouvrir votre livre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

_Je ne sais pas » répondit presque immédiatement le griffon en serrant les dents.

Le professeur jouissait des réponses du rouquin, encore une preuve que les griffondor étaient stupides et ne prenaient pas la peine de lire leurs livres… Alors que les informations qu'ils contenaient pourraient leur sauver la vie à un moment donné.

« Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? » Fini par demander le professeur qui en apparence était toujours aussi stoïque bien qu'une petite étincelle de malveillance au fond de ses yeux était remarquée par certains serpents.

« Je ne sais pas ! Mais demandez à Granger, elle doit le savoir _elle_! »

Le rictus du professeur s'agrandit. « Dix points en moins pour Griffondor pour ne pas avoir ouvert votre livre et avoir répondu à un professeur. »

Après l'humiliation de Ronald Weasley, Snape se tourna vers Harry pour avoir les réponses, ayant comprit que le première année avait lu son livre pour ne pas faire de faux pas malgré son handicap et au moins acquérir la théorie.

« Potter, pouvez-vous répondre aux questions à la place de monsieur Weasley ? »

L'enfant rougit légèrement à l'attention qu'il sentait sur lui mais répondit avec quelques hésitations.

« Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant… Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Et le napel et le tue-loup sont en fait la même plante sous un nom différent et l'on peut aussi l'appeler aconit. »

Le petit brun se mordilla la lèvre en attendant la sentence. C'était-il trompé quelque part ? Avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Il ne pouvait même pas voir le visage de son professeur pour se rassurer ! Mais avant que la légère panique qu'il sentait arriver à l'idée de décevoir le seul adulte qui semblait s'intéresser à lui, le maître de potions brisa le silence.

« 15 points à Serpentard pour avoir donné les bonnes réponses. » Il regarda autour de lui d'un air méprisant. « Qu'attendez-vous pour prendre des notes ?! »

Le bruit de plumes griffonnant sur le parchemin se fit entendre et Harry utilisa pour la première fois l'une de ses plumes enchantées. La plume gratta le papier, écrivant mot pour mot ce qu'il formulait dans son esprit et s'arrêtant d'écrire lorsqu'il le voulait pour ne pas que toutes les pensées qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le cours ne viennent interférer dans ses notes.

Le professeur expliqua la théorie sur le brassage des potions et l'importance de bien couper les aliments et de respecter l'ordre dans lequel on ajoute les ingrédients pour ne pas que la potion ne nous explose à la figure. Cela aurait été étrange de commencer par la pratique alors que certains n'avaient jamais entendu parler de potions avant. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement dans un silence quasi-total, seul le bruissement des plumes et la voix suave du professeur pouvaient être entendu. Le maître de potions mit fin au cours en leur donnant un court essai à faire sur la différence entre le sens horaire et le sens antihoraire dans une potion, laissant les première année ranger leurs affaires rapidement pour sortir le plus vite possible. Harry prit le temps de lancer le charme de braille sur le parchemin avant de le ranger avec ses affaires, attendu par Draco et ses autres amis à la sortie sous le regard vigilant du professeur.

* * *

Le jeune sorcier se laissa traîner par ses amis à travers les corridors pour rejoindre la salle de sortilège. Poudlard semblait joyeuse puisqu'elle laissa les escaliers les conduire au bon étage. Harry s'amusait encore des histoires des plus vieux que Poudlard avait refusé d'emmener au bon étage, bien qu'il espérait qu'elle l'épargnerait si un jour il se retrouvait seul dans les escaliers.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle à l'odeur de vieux parchemin et d'encre de ce que pouvait reconnaître Harry. Théodore le conduisit à une table pour s'installer à sa gauche alors que Draco prenait place à sa droite avec Blaise installé à ses côtés. Il les écouta parler d'un sport sorcier, essayant de visualiser le jeu grâce à leurs descriptions détaillées. Les garçons étaient passionnés par le sujet, cela s'entendait dans leur intonation, dans le rythme rapide avec lequel les mots quittaient leurs bouches, dans leur vivacité. Ils essayaient de convaincre Harry de l'intérêt du jeu… mais c'était un peu difficile puisqu'il ne pourrait jamais voir un match de Quidditch… et qu'il n'était jamais monté sur un balai et avait encore du mal à croire que les sorciers volaient réellement dessus…

L'arrivée du professeur Flitwick les coupa dans leur diatribe. Un froissement se fit entendre pour les oreilles sensibles du jeune aveugle qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Le blond à ses côtés se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille que le professeur, un demi gobelin, était en train de grimper sur une pile de livres pour que tout le monde le voie. Le petit professeur fit l'appel, et à son nom Harry entendit un bruit sourd qu'il associa presque immédiatement à une chute… Mais qui avait bien pu tomber de sa chaise en plein cours ? Il eut sa réponse lorsque Théo lui expliqua que le professeur de sortilège était tombé sous la surprise de l'avoir dans sa classe… Pourtant le professeur était là quand il avait été réparti… il devait bien se douter qu'il allait l'avoir dans sa classe, non ? La classe commençait vraiment étrangement pour le petit brun.

Le professeur Flitwick commença son cours par de la théorie magique. Le serpentard était concentré sur les paroles essayant d'en mémoriser et de comprendre le plus possible tandis que sa plume grattait le papier. Tout était si intéressant ! La magie, expliqua le professeur, était concentré en grande quantité dans le noyau magique et circulait ensuite en une plus faible quantité dans le sang. Chaque sort utilisait plus ou moins de magie, et si l'on ne faisait pas attention on pouvait épuiser son noyau magique. Certains avaient même totalement perdu leur magie en accomplissant des rituels trop contraignant alors que leur noyau magique était trop faible. Harry était sûr de tout faire pour ne pas perdre sa magie. Flitwick leur conseilla de faire un peu de méditation pour comprendre leur magie et comment elle coule dans leur corps jusqu'à leur baguette. Le cours passa aussi rapidement que celui de potion pour Harry qui était très intéressé par ce que leur disait le professeur qui leur donna pour le prochain cours une recherche à faire sur la théorie magique et la manière dont elle imprègne les sortilèges. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait de pratique mais le professeur préférait leur expliquer la théorie avant de les lancer dans l'inconnu qu'était la pratique de sorts.

* * *

Le quatuor de serpentards se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner tout en discutant des cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Le survivant était heureux, il adorait la magie et pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était fait des amis. Il ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait vraiment leur faire confiance, il était trop tôt pour le dire, mais il s'attachait à eux. Quelques fois il pensait encore que c'était un rêve et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller dans son placard. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve, il le savait au fond de lui… parce que dans ses rêves il pouvait encore voir.

Euphémia reprit le rôle qu'elle s'était donnée en garnissant l'assiette du plus jeune, gardant un œil sur lui mais lui laissant tout de même une certaine intimité avec ses amis.

Après un repas que le plus jeune trouva succulent, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque pour faire les recherches appropriées pour leurs devoirs pour ne pas prendre de retard et tout faire à la dernière minute. En une heure ils devraient avoir le temps de trouver les bonnes informations et faire un brouillon de leurs essais… En tout cas c'est ce que prévoyait de faire Harry, pour s'assurer de ne pas faire d'erreur, chacun sa façon de faire après tout. Il trouva plusieurs livres qui parlaient de la théorie magique, et se mit à lire les passages qui l'intéressaient en prenant des notes. Mieux valait comparer ce que les livres disaient, après tout certains pouvaient être très biaisés…

Théodore le tira de ses pensées pour le prévenir qu'ils avaient dix minutes pour rejoindre la salle de métamorphose. Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires dans son sac avant de suivre son ami, qui lui prit le bras pour le guider à travers la foule d'étudiants qui se dirigeaient vers leurs propres salles.

* * *

La salle sentait la citronnelle… Si toutes les salles avaient une odeur différente, il serait plus simple pour lui de les reconnaître si jamais il devait y venir seul. Il sourit en entendant Draco se plaindre de la présence d'un chat sur le bureau du professeur, se demandant qui avait laissé échapper son familier et se demandant ce que ferait le professeur en le trouvant.

Il n'eut pas à se questionner longtemps, les exclamations de surprises venant de ses camarades de classe lui indiquant que quelque chose se passait… Il détestait vraiment être incapable de voir ! Il ne pouvait que se fier à ses oreilles et à son toucher… Pas très pratique pour assister au spectacle qu'était la magie… La voix du professeur McGonagall le fit sursauter, c'était étrange il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer… pourtant il était sûr de son ouïe, il aurait dû l'entendre ! Les sourcils froncés il se concentra sur la voix du professeur.

« Ce que je viens d'accomplir est un exemple de ce que peut faire la transfiguration appelé forme animagus. Vous en apprendrez plus à ce sujet en septième année, bien que peu d'entre vous serons capable d'accomplir un tel exploit si vous ne vous concentrez pas. » Commença-t-elle. Harry était intrigué par ce qu'elle disait, qu'était donc une forme animagus ? Il allait devoir demander ce qu'il s'était passé à Théodore à la fin du cours, ne voulant pas faire de bruits durant la leçon. Le professeur continua :

« Aujourd'hui nous allons voir un peu de théorie derrière la transfiguration puis nous en viendrons à la partie pratique où vous transfigurerez une allumette en aiguille. »

Le cours théorique était intéressant, la vielle dame était stricte mais expliquait bien le principe de la transfiguration. Il fallait passer d'un objet à un autre de taille ou de masse équivalente pour commencer puis avec la pratique on pourrait passer à un objet plus gros mais toujours sur le même principe d'équivalence. Tout ce qu'il apprenait remettait en cause la science moldue qu'il avait apprit jusque là, c'était tellement…magique !

Le moment de la pratique arriva et la vielle dame expliqua le sort et fit une démonstration aux élèves. Le jeune aveugle allait devoir faire sans comme d'habitude mais son ami prit le temps de lui détailler les mouvements de baguette à faire pour qu'il puisse s'exercer. Le jeune serpentard visualisa une simple allumette puis une aiguille en essayant de se souvenir de la texture du métal froid avant d'essayer de lancer le sort. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas voir le résultat. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tendre la main pour vérifier s'il avait réussi qu'il senti une présence derrière lui.

Le professeur McGonagall l'avait observé depuis son entrée dans la salle. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le fils de James et Lily était aveugle… Et pourtant c'était la triste vérité. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à croire qu'il soit devenu un serpent, elle qui espérait tellement le voir chez ses lions ! Mais il n'en restait pas moins un élève de Poudlard et elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour qu'il s'épanouisse. Sans le favoriser bien sûr, elle essayait toujours d'être impartiale et ne récompensait que les bons travaux. Elle n'avait pas voulu passer plus de temps à lui réexpliquer le sort pour voir comment il allait se débrouiller pour son premier essai, préférant qu'il essaye de lui-même avant de lui donner plus d'instructions, pour ne pas le gêner avec des informations qu'il trouverait peut être superflu. Alors quand il effectua le sort elle s'attendait à tout. Elle s'approcha pour découvrir une jolie aiguille toute simple. Il avait réussit dès son premier essai réalisa-t-elle avec surprise.

« 10 point à Serpentard pour avoir réussi le sort sur votre premier essai , c'est une très belle aiguille» déclara-t-elle après avoir observé l'objet. Elle observa avec un léger amusement le petit rougissement de son élève à son compliment. Elle se demanda tout de même comment il avait réussi à transfigurer une allumette en une aiguille sans la voir… Elle lui demanda de faire le même exercice mais dans l'autre sens, l'observant avec intérêt pointer l'objet de sa baguette malgré son regard qui observait le vide et murmurer le sort les sourcils froncés de concentration. Une allumette reposait paisiblement sur la table.

« 5 points à Serpentard »

Elle était heureuse que l'enfant ne semble pas éprouver de difficultés dans son cours, même si elle se demandait toujours comment il avait réussit aussi facilement avec son handicap… Mais elle ne lui demanderait pas. Elle l'aiderait autant qu'elle pouvait mais elle le laisserait faire de la manière qui lui convenait le plus. Elle le complimenta de nouveau avant d'aller aider ses lions.

Le petit serpent fut rapidement appelé à l'aide par ses amis à qui il expliqua comment il avait fait, prenant son temps pour s'exprimer pour qu'ils puissent comprendre.

« C'est une question de volonté et de visualisation. Il faut que vous voyez ce en quoi vous voulez le transformer et que mettiez de la détermination lorsque vous lancez le sort. Vous devez avoir envie de transformer l'allumette en aiguille et être concentré sur cette idée… »

Le cours prit fin avec la plupart des serpents et quelques lions ayant réussit après plusieurs essais à transfigurer leurs aiguilles, alors que le reste de la classe avait transfiguré des choses ressemblant à des aiguilles… Entre les allumettes pointues, les allumettes en argent et les aiguilles en bois, McGonagall en avait vu de toutes les couleurs et demanda à ses élèves de s'entraîner pour perfectionner le sort.

* * *

Ils avaient dix minutes pour se rendre en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dont la salle se trouvait à l'autre bout du château. Avec un peu de chance ils arriveraient à l'heure sans se perdre. Il marchait à l'aide de sa canne, entouré de ses nouveaux amis, qu'il suivait grâce à leurs voix et aux légères indications qu'ils lui donnaient.

La salle de défense empestait l'ail remarqua le brun en fronçant le nez. C'était désagréable. Très très désagréable en fait. Le professeur Quirrel était déjà dans la salle de classe et commença le cours lorsque tout le monde fut entré. Son bégaiement était insupportable pour Harry qui avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il disait. Il se demandait même si sa plume allait copier le bégaiement où si elle allait arriver à saisir ce que le professeur disait. Heureusement qu'il n'utilisait pas une plume à papote mais une plume qui suivait le fil de ses pensées !

En fait le plus étrange c'est qu'il pouvait presque entendre un rythme dans le bégaiement…. Comme si c'était faux… Mais c'était impossible non ? Pourquoi un professeur ferait-il semblant de bégayer ? Et puis il y avait cette impression d'être épié, c'était…dérangeant… Et un léger picotement de sa cicatrice lui donnant l'étrange impression de chauffer venait l'embêter… Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant son arrivée à Poudlard. Au moins ce n'était pas douloureux.

Si on oubliait son affreux bégaiement, le cours du professeur Quirrel devenait intéressant, parlant de certaines sombres créatures qui étaient inconnues pour Harry et sur lesquelles il lui tardait d'en apprendre davantage. Le cours prit fin et Harry se promis de faire des recherches sur ce dont ils avaient parlé pour compléter ses notes.

* * *

Installé les jambes croisé sur son lit, Harry relisait ses notes à la recherche d'incohérences qui auraient pu se glisser dedans, et en faisant des fiches par thème qu'il pouvait classer dans des classeurs qu'il avait acheté à cet effet. Il avait toujours été organisé, l'un des seuls avantages à vivre avec Pétunia Dursley, et il préférait prendre du temps maintenant pour faire ses fiches que d'en perdre avant les examens et de ne plus s'y retrouver. En plus il pouvait rajouter des fiches avec ses recherches personnelles. Dans « Sorts pratiques de la vie courante » il avait trouvé un sort de rangement de documents qui les rangeait par ordre alphabétique, et il l'utilisa avec plaisir, réussissant à le maîtriser au bout du troisième essai, les deux premiers résultant à des feuilles éparpillées en vrac partout dans la chambre. Et pour une fois il pouvait vérifier sans l'aide de personne le résultat en laissant ses doigts parcourir les feuilles pour voir si elles s'étaient bien triées.

Il rangea ses affaires sur une étagère à côté du bureau et se mit en pyjama pour se coucher. Il s'endormit paisiblement dans la chaleur de ses couvertures. Sa journée avait été épuisante mais pleine de découvertes, il avait hâte d'en apprendre plus. Une chose était sûre : il adorait vraiment la magie.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je suis sincèrement désolé de l'attente engendrée pour ce chapitre… J'avais les idées mais chaque fois que je me retrouvais devant mon pc j'avais un blocage et n'arrivais pas à trouver les bons mots… Donc pas d'inquiétude je ne vais pas abandonner ! Je pense juste qu'il pourrait y avoir encore de longues périodes sans chapitre mais au moins il y aura une suite.

Bon, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, dans ce chapitre je me suis axée sur la première journée de cours et sur ce qu'avait ressentit Harry, les difficultés rencontrées… Certains penserons peut-être que Harry fait trop bien, qu'il réussi trop rapidement, alors je voudrais rappeler qu'Harry n'a pas la conception de la magie. Transfigurer une allumette en une aiguille parait peut être simple pour lui mais comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est une question de volonté… Et franchement vous pensez que ce sera si facile lorsqu'il devra transfigurer un objet en quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais vu, qu'il ne peut pas visualiser ou s'imaginer ? Je ne pense pas.

Bon sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous fait plaisir comme vos review qui m'ont aidées à avancer !

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews**

Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Ils m'ont aidé à avancer ^^

Alors je vais répondre aux questions les plus fréquentes :

 _ **Va-t-il y avoir une suite ?**_ Oui, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer !

 _ **Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ?**_ Héhé… réponse dans quelques chapitres. Parce que le prochain serait trop tôt pour l'apprendre, mais ne vous inquiéter pas vous aurez la réponse ^^

 _ **Est-ce que Severus vont développer une relation père/fils ?**_ …Peut-être… en tout cas il y aura une relation de confiance.

 _ **Est-ce que je vais suivre le canon ?**_ … Je n'en ai aucune idée… pour l'instant je ne sais ce que je vais écrire que jusqu'à la fin de la première année… J'ai bien envie de garder l'évasion de Sirius et l'histoire du Basilic mais après…

 _ **Malgré le "Friendship/Adventure", peut-on tout de même s'attendre à un/des couple(s)?**_ Oui mais pas maintenant. Je ne l'ai pas mis en romance parce qu'il n'y en aura pas avant un long moment (je n'allais pas le faire tomber amoureux à onze ans ^^' ). Et si vous voulez voir des couples en particulier vous pouvez me le dire… je verrais si je les mettrais ensemble ou non.

 _ **Se pourrait-il qu'Harry soit du côté de Voldemort ?**_ Peut-être. Je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment ^^

 **Résultat du Sondage :**

Pour le petit sondage il semblerait que vous vouliez un Dumbledore manipulateur et le méchant de l'histoire ^^ Et bien vous m'avez bien aidé pour la suite ! Et… je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai rien écrit du point de vue de Dumbledore


	4. Cours et Réunion des professeurs

**Chapitre 4**

 **Cours et Réunion du personnel**

Le mardi Harry se réveilla en pleine forme, commençant enfin à profiter d'un repos nécessaire loin des Dursley. N'allez pas croire que les cours n'étaient pas épuisants loin de là mais c'était une fatigue nécessaire, il pouvait enfin apprendre et faire quelque chose qu'il aimait. Le petit sorcier resta néanmoins loin de ces pensées qui l'amèneraient à des souvenirs auxquels il ne voulait pas faire face et commença à se préparer pour la journée. Aujourd'hui il ne commençait qu'à dix heures avec un nouveau cours de défense, cela lui donnait le temps de faire ses propres recherches sur ce dont avait parlé son professeur.

Le cours se passa sans embûches si ce n'est pour le bégaiement incessant de l'homme. Harry avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur le professeur de défense et il pensait que c'était un peu bête de revenir enseigner alors qu'il avait peur de son ombre pour avoir eu la bêtise d'affronter des vampires. Même lui qui ne connaissait pas le monde magique auparavant savait qu'il ne fallait pas énerver un vampire. Le jeune garçon espérait sincèrement que l'homme surmonterait sa peur, il était en sécurité à Poudlard après tout, non ?

Enfin si on oubliait le bégaiement, ce qui était difficile pour Harry qui ne pouvait pas lire ce que le professeur écrivait au tableau et de ce fait ne pouvait qu'écouter, le cours était plutôt intéressant. Comme la veille Quirrel expliquait les bases de la défense et pourquoi on l'utilisait pour se défendre de la magie noire. Le cours prit fin deux heures plus tard avec un petit serpent qui passait sa main sur ses fiches les sourcils froncés… à quelques endroits ce qu'il avait écrit ne voulait rien dire. Il fit une moue mécontente, remarquée par Théo qui lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Quand il eut fini de lui expliquer Théo lui proposa de copier les cours de défense pour lui et de demander aux préfets de dupliquer le cours pour qu'ils en aient chacun un exemplaire. Cela rassura grandement le jeune aveugle qui fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à patauger dans ce cours qu'il trouvait intéressant. En même temps tout ce qui concernait la magie était intéressant pour lui, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains traînaient des pieds pour aller en cours alors qu'il y avait tant de choses à découvrir.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, le jeune serpentard assista pour la première fois au cours d'Histoire de la Magie qui était enseigné par un fantôme lui apprit-on. Il attendait ce cours avec impatience, ayant toujours aimé l'histoire moldue il voulait maintenant connaître l'histoire et les traditions de son monde de naissance. Mais quelle désillusion ce fut quand le professeur commença à parler d'une voix monotone au sujet des rébellions gobelines sans jamais expliquer plus que des faits de bases et de surcroît se trompant sur les noms des guerriers. Le jeune sorcier était déçu, véritablement déçu. Lui qui croyait qu'avoir un fantôme pour professeur lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus puisqu'un fantôme pouvait partager des siècles de connaissance s'était extrêmement fourvoyé.

Alors qu'il sentait ses amis s'affaisser sur leurs sièges et entendait certains élèves ronfler, il décida que pour être productif dans ce cours il devrait lire son manuel et d'autres livres d'histoire. Laissant une plume écrire sur un parchemin ce que disait le professeur Binns pour savoir de quoi le fantôme avait parlé, il sortit une autre plume et parchemin pour prendre des notes sur ce qu'il lisait. Pendant les deux heures que dura le cours, le brun se concentra donc sur un texte parlant des guerres gobelines en détail, avec les vrais noms des créatures et plus d'informations et d'explications que ce que daignait dire le fantôme.

* * *

Les enfants sortirent de la classe légèrement amorphes pour ensuite se diriger vers leur nouveau cours : sortilège. Au moins là il savait que ça allait être intéressant, pensa Harry en entendant Draco bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors que Théo le guidait à travers le labyrinthe de corridors.

Et il eut raison, le professeur Flitwick continua à parler de la théorie derrière les sortilèges et ramassa leurs recherches en promettant de les rendre au prochain cours. Son entrain changeait vraiment de la voix monocorde du fantôme qui se faisait passer pour un professeur.

Les serpentards finirent la journée par une période d'étude dans la salle commune, aidés par les plus âgés qui n'étaient pas occupés pour leur réexpliquer les parties obscures de leurs cours et les conseiller sur certains livres à lire. Ceux qui disaient que les serpents ne s'occupaient pas des leurs avaient tort. Les serpentards aidaient toujours les plus jeunes malgré leurs façades froides en public.

* * *

Le jeune serpent s'endormit rapidement ce soir-là, prêt à faire de doux rêves pleins de magie. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin sans aucune envie de sortir de ses couvertures, sentant le froid glacial des donjons sur sa peau découverte. C'est en frissonnant qu'il se leva et se dépêcha de se rendre sous une douche brûlante non sans se cogner dans la précipitation. De retour dans la chambre, les cheveux encore humides, il se frottait encore l'épaule qui avait rencontré violemment la porte, pensant au bleu qui allait bientôt se former.

Ce jour-là il assistait à son premier cours d'herbologie et il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Bien entendu la partie théorique serait facile tant qu'il apprenait, mais pour la pratique ? Comment allait-il faire sans voir quoi que ce soit ?

Le cour débuta normalement, le professeur Chourave expliquant le but de son cours soit apprendre à reconnaître et différencier les plantes utilisées en potion, savoir s'en occuper et les récolter. Le petit brun écouta attentivement, sa plume prenant des notes consciencieusement. Il fut ensuite tiré vers un endroit ou il sentait une sorte d'établi devant lui, l'atmosphère sentait la terre un jour de pluie. La professeur expliqua qu'ils allaient devoir couper certaines des feuilles d'une plante nommée Filet du Diable (et dont le nom ne rassura pas tellement Harry, surtout qu'il avait lu sa description dans son livre de botanique…) pour faire des boutures.

Le petit s'arma donc de courage pour aider Théo qui se démenait avec la plante, suivant ses indications pour savoir où il fallait couper. Cela aurait pu fonctionner mais malheureusement pour eux la plante refusait qu'on la coupe et attrapa d'un de ses tentacules verdoyants le poignet fin du petit serpent. Serpent qui paniqua en sentant quelque chose de légèrement rugueux entourer son poignet et l'empêcher de bouger. La chose se resserrait sur sa peau et il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Son cri fut entendu par son camarade qui tourna son regard vers lui et appela immédiatement la prof tentant tant bien que mal d'aider son ami. L'adulte arriva et coupa la feuille fautive, faisant reculer l'enfant tremblant. Harry se jura que plus jamais il n'allait faire de pratique quand la plante était aussi dangereuse. Il ne voyait pas sa peau devenir rouge à l'endroit qu'avait serré la plante mais il sentait la douleur, presque comme si un bleu allait se former. Il se frotta le poignet pour enlever l'impression dérangeante qu'y avait laissé son agresseur et grimaça.

La fin du cours s'annonçait alors Mme Chourave envoya les enfants à leur prochain cours et guida son élève à l'infirmerie, les traits plissés d'inquiétude, elle allait devoir trouver une solution pour ses cours car ils faisaient majoritairement de la pratique, au pire elle le mettrait en binôme avec le meilleur élève de sa classe de botanique et lui donnerait des instructions spécifique.

L'infirmerie sentait le propre et l'antiseptique. L'infirmière une femme imposante par sa présence et son autorité appliqua un baume froid sentant la menthe sur la peau meurtrie, apaisant presque immédiatement la douleur. Mme Chourave l'accompagna ensuite vers son prochain cours, métamorphose, pour signaler l'incident qui avait causé son retard.

* * *

Le jeudi soir, il accompagna les autres à la tour d'astronomie ou le professeur Sinistra lui indiqua, après avoir mis les autres en binôme pour qu'ils essayent de retrouver les étoiles qu'elle avait indiqué grâce au livre et au télescope, qu'elle lui donnerait cours durant l'une de ses périodes de libre et qu'il n'aurait donc pas à venir avec les autres durant la nuit. Cela ne servirait à rien puisqu'il ne pourrait pas voir ce qu'elle indiquait aux autres alors qu'avec lui elle verrait simplement la théorie et lui décrirait la position de chaque étoile et ce à quoi ressemblait chaque constellation pour qu'il puisse les placer sur une carte en indiquant à côté de quelles autres étoiles elles se trouvaient.

* * *

Le dernier cours de la semaine était potion et Harry commençait à stresser car cette fois-ci contrairement aux deux cours précédents ils feraient de la pratique. Il respira profondément de sa place au devant de la classe à côté de Draco. Le professeur indiqua la page où ils trouveraient la recette de la pimentine, la recopiant d'un geste de baguette au tableau pour ceux qui n'auraient pas leur livre. Il leur ordonna d'aller chercher les ingrédients, indiquant au jeune aveugle de rester assit pendant qu'il lui ramenait les siens, étiquetés en braille.

Il fallait commencer par couper en dés les racines de mandragore, les coupes du jeune garçon étaient hésitantes, il essayait de faire des lamelles de même épaisseur sans se couper avant de sentir les bords de ce qu'il avait déjà coupé pour savoir ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour avoir des cubes. Ses coupes étaient plutôt bonnes bien qu'un peu irrégulières, mais il allait lentement, les autres étaient déjà deux étapes plus loin qu'il en était encore à la première étape. Il se décida à couper d'abord tous les ingrédients qui en avaient besoin car vu le temps qu'il prenait il n'aurait pas forcément le temps de le faire entre chaque étape. Quand il eut finit il y avait plusieurs petits tas sur sa table, une étiquette au dessus de chaque tas. Il alluma le feu et sa main reparti parcourir son livre pour savoir la suite. Il mit quelques minutes à retrouver les cubes de mandragore malgré l'étiquette et les plaça dans le chaudron. Une odeur âpre sortait du contenant, lui faisant froncer le nez. Il fit cinq tours dans le sens antihoraire d'une main, tout en cherchant les feuilles de laurier de l'autre. Il les reconnu un peu plus facilement, en ayant déjà fait pousser dans le jardin de Pétunia, les feuilles étaient dures et avaient des bords piquants. Trois feuilles jetées dans le chaudron, cinq tours dans le sens horaire, une minute de pause puis sept tours dans le sens antihoraire avec dix secondes entre chaque tour, il n'arrivait plus à trouver le prochain ingrédient qu'il était pourtant sûr d'avoir coupé. Il commença à paniquer à l'idée de rater sa potion quand une voix grave lui indiqua où le trouver. Il soupira de soulagement en jetant l'ingrédient dans le chaudron.

Le professeur revint lui expliquer comment réduire en poudre les fèves, plaçant ses mains sur les siennes plus petites pour lui montrer le mouvement, et lui donner quelques conseils de temps à autres.

C'est avec bonheur qu'il embouteilla sa potion qui était quasiment parfaite, bien qu'il ne le sache pas ne voyant ni sa couleur ni sa consistance… mais au moins rien n'avait explosé. Le professeur le félicita même quand il récupéra les fioles !

Severus Snape se remémora le cours qu'il venait de terminer. Bien sûr certains idiots de griffondors avaient totalement raté leur potion, il en était de même pour Crabbe et Goyle mais pour eux deux il pensait n'avoir aucun espoir, se rappelant avec dégoût leurs parents respectifs et leurs piètres résultats en potion.

Le jeune Harry par contre était un naturel pour son art bien qu'handicapé par son manque de vue. Il avait surveillé l'enfant bien plus que les autres et avait craint qu'il ne finisse pas la potion à temps mais en le voyant préparer ses ingrédients en premier il fut légèrement rassuré. Il resta proche de l'avant de la salle, surveillant de temps à autres les progrès du petit serpentard. Il se rapprocha en voyant le petit s'inquiéter et proche des larmes en ne trouvant pas le prochain ingrédient qui était pourtant tout près de sa main et le guida. Il aida même l'enfant en le conseillant sur certains gestes et en lui montrant comment les effectuer, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais après les premiers cours où il expliquait tout en profondeur.

Il avait craint tout le long du cours que l'enfant ne se coupe ou ne se brûle mais avec la pratique il devrait devenir un peu plus confiant pour la préparation des ingrédients. Il avait aussi remarqué la gêne qu'éprouvait l'enfant à reconnaître et retrouver les ingrédients, mais là il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à part étiqueter chaque ingrédient utilisé.

Il était fier du petit serpentard, il avait réussit une bien meilleure potion que tout autre (sauf pour Draco bien sûr et Granger) et le sombre maître des potions se demandait si l'enfant n'aurait pas été un génie dans sa matière sans son handicap, car il faut bien se l'avouer avec sa vue il aurait pu se rendre compte de quels ingrédients il plaçait dans le chaudron et percevoir l'évolution de la couleur de sa potion. Un jour il devrait découvrir comment il était devenu aveugle… mais pas maintenant, pas alors que l'enfant commençait tout juste à lui faire confiance.

* * *

Le vendredi soir les professeurs s'étaient réunis comme chaque année pour parler de leurs nouveaux élèves. Ils suivaient l'ordre alphabétique pour parler de chaque élève qu'ils avaient. Les seuls élèves qui sortaient du lot pour le moment étaient Granger avec a manie de vouloir répondre à toutes les questions (ce qui était bien en soit) et à fusiller du regard chaque élève interrogé à sa place lui lançant un regard de mort quand il répondait juste et ayant un air narquois quand il se trompait (ce qui était beaucoup plus embêtant), et Londubat qui était un prodige en botanique mais une buse en potion et peinait à faire le moindre sort.

Bientôt on en arriva aux P et le nom de Potter fut appelé. Il y eu un moment de silence puis un vacarme assourdissant alors que tous les professeurs parlaient en même temps au grand dam de Severus. Un sort de silence de la part du directeur pour calmer ses collègues et ils purent reprendre.

« Un prodige ! Il a réussit à transformer une allumette en aiguille dès le premier essai ! Et quand je lui ai demandé de faire l'inverse il a réussit aussi ! C'est la première fois que je vois ça. » Minerva s'exclama avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

« Nous n'avons pas encore fait de pratique, mais il est celui qui a la meilleur compréhension de la magie ! » Flitwick et son entrain habituel.

« Très doué pour la théorie mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour la pratique. Il ne peut pas voir les plantes et risque plus de se blesser qu'autre chose… Il s'est déjà fait attaquer par un Filet du Diable » Chourave inquiète mais heureuse que quelqu'un s'intéresse à sa matière.

« I-i-il est at-at-attentif dans ma ma-matière » Quirrel et son insupportable bégaiement

« J'ai dû modifier son horaire car il ne peut pas suivre avec les autres. Il est attentif à ce que je lui explique et retient facilement la place des étoiles malgré les difficultés. » Sinistra.

C'est au tour de Severus qui soupire même si intérieurement il est satisfait des commentaires de ses collègues qui pour une fois sont justes avec l'un de ses serpents. « Il est très attentif et réussit à comprendre plutôt facilement. Il a des difficultés pour brasser bien sûr mais il se débrouille bien mieux que la plupart. Je pense qu'à la fin de l'année il sera plus à l'aise, il va finir par reconnaître la plupart des ingrédients basiques. » Minerva l'observait bouche bée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il complimente l'enfant, c'était un Potter par la barbe de Merlin ! Même si c'était l'un de ses serpents… En fait cela explique peut-être pourquoi il a prit le temps de le connaître plutôt que de tout de suite l'associer à son père, songea-t-elle doucement.

La réunion se prolongea indéfiniment selon Severus qui aurait préféré retourner dans son laboratoire. La plupart de ses serpents avaient fait plutôt bonne impression à ses collègues si on en oubliait les préjugés qui collaient à sa maison.

* * *

La réunion touchait à sa fin mais Minerva avait encore un sujet à amener sur le tapis.

« Albus, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu du handicap de Potter pour que je puisse trouver des solutions plus tôt? »

L'illustre directeur fut sans voix pendant quelques instants, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle lui poserait la question ici !

« Je n'étais pas au courant ma chère » sa réponse n'eut pas l'effet escompté, la lionne se leva rapidement, prête à bondir sur le vieillard à la moindre occasion que lui donnerait sa proie (enfin c'est comme ça que le vit le maître des potions).

« Vous m'avez assuré que le petit Harry était en sécurité chez les Dursley et qu'il allait très bien ! Et vous ne saviez même pas qu'il était aveugle ? » S'insurgea-t-elle.

« Minerva, calmez-vous voyons ! Les Dursley ne m'ont pas mit au courant… » Il fut coupé par les autres professeur, les propos de la lionne enragée passant par-dessus tous les autres.

« Pas mit au courant ? Pas mit au courant ? Avez-vous au moins été prendre de ses nouvelles en personne depuis que vous l'avez abandonné à leur porte ?! » Aucune réponse. « Je le savais ! Je n'aurais jamais dû vous laissez le placer chez ces horribles gens ! Qui sait ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? » Murmura finalement la vieille dame, le poids des ans s'abatant d'un coup sur ses épaules.

« Minerva, je suis sûr que c'était un accident. Ils m'ont sûrement envoyé une lettre et elle a été perdue. » Essaya de rassurer le vieil homme avec un sourire de grand père que Snape trouva faux. Il y avait quelque chose de louche.

La réunion se termina avec la plupart des professeurs fusillant du regard le vieil homme qui assura qu'il allait envoyer une lettre aux Dursley pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

C'était le week-end et après avoir commencé leurs devoirs les jeunes Serpentards décidèrent d'initier leur ami aux jeux sorciers. D'abord il y eu les échec qu'Harry adora après avoir comprit les règles car les pions pouvaient l'aider et lui indiquaient où ils étaient quand il ne s'en souvenait plus. Ils firent de nombreuses parties avant de lui montrer un autre jeu les bavoboules auquel il avait plus de mal à se faire à la déception de ses amis, ne voyant pas les cartes.

Après le dîner il décida d'aller à la volière voir Edwige sa magnifique chouette à la couleur de la neige qui passa son temps à essayer de le recoiffer à l'aide de son bec, faisant rire son sorcier qui la caressait doucement. Il lui raconta sa journée comme tous les soirs. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, en pensant qu'il n'avait personne à qui envoyer de lettre et qu'Edwige devait s'ennuyer. Il sorti un parchemin et une plume enchanté de son sac et commença à dicter sa lettre.

 _Layla,_

 _Je te remercie pour toutes les lettres que tu m'as envoyé et auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre, elles ont égayés mes journées. Je suis dans l'internat qui a accueilli mes parents et où ils m'ont inscrit à ma naissance, donc je peux t'écrire maintenant. Bon je sais c'est étrange d'envoyer des lettres avec une chouette mais c'est ce que tout le monde fait ici… Au fait je te présente Edwige, elle est magnifique d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, avec une beau plumage blanc… Même si elle n'était pas belle je l'aimerais quand même, elle s'occupe de moi depuis que je l'ai, on dirait presque une maman poule parfois._

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, tu me manques._

 _Si tu veux répondre demande à Edwige d'attendre et donne lui ta lettre, je ne pense pas que le facteur puisse trouver l'Internat où je suis… C'est un peu vieux jeu ici, il n'y a pas d'électricité et on écrit avec des plumes et du parchemin mais j'aime bien… Il y a une atmosphère chaleureuse._

 _Harry Potter_

Il signa et transforma le parchemin en braille avant de confier sa lettre à sa fidèle chouette qui hulula d'accord quand il lui demanda d'attendre une réponse. Une dernière caresse à sa chère amie et il la sentit battre des ailes pour prendre son envol vers sa destination. Il se releva et rejoignit Draco qui l'attendait derrière la porte, ayant déjà envoyé sa lettre à ses parents mais l'attendant en lui tendant le bras pour le reconduire dans les dortoirs. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas avoir répondu avant.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 _ **Je suis désolé de la longue absence mais je n'avais pas trop l'inspiration…J'avais bien less idées pour ce chapitre mais dès que je me mettais devant l'écran : rien, nada, aucun moyen de commencer ma phrase.**_

 _ **Mais aujourd'hui j'ai enfin terminé ! Et j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^ J'attends déjà avec impatience de lire vos impression sur ce chapitre… Bon c'est vrai il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'action mais je préfère prendre mon temps au début pour expliquer le point de vue de Harry sur ses cours avec ses succès et ses difficultés plutôt que de passer quelque chose d'important à la trappe. Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un peu plus d'action par contre )**_

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _ **Tout d'abord merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont fait part de leurs avis, cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce que l'on écrit intéresse quelqu'un ^^**_

 **1 :** Je pense que tu es sûr la bonne voie consernant tes idées. Oui Severus va jouer un rôle de mentor pour Harry. Et peut-être que Voldemort va penser à autre chose qu'à son ennemi en voyant Harry ? Mais cela seul la suite nous le dira ^^

 **nathydemon :** Je ne sais pas encore s'il retournera chez les Dursley… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

 **Zeugma412 :** Tu as tout a fait raison. Après tout Harry doit tout visualiser contrairement aux autres, alors il prend le temps de se concentrer au lieu de bouger sa baguette sans comprendre à quoi cela sert.

 **Serpent d'ombre :** Et oui la confrontation est pour bientôt… vraiment bientôt ^^

 **stormtrooper :** J'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à ta question sur le cours pratique de potion ^^

 **Fuyuchan30 :** Alors ce que tu prévois pour le couple avec Harry suit en fait le fil de mes pensées … tu as lu dans mon esprit ou quoi ? x) Donc oui je pense qu'Harry sera avec un homme, un serpentard en puissance… sûrement plus âgé quand j'y pense parce que je ne l'imagine pas avec l'un des garçons de son année…

 **Pims10 :** Non ce n'est pas si facile pour lui, pour l'instant il a pu facilement transformer l'allumette en aiguille mais il sait à quoi ressemble une aiguille… Quand ce sera quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais vu ou qu'il n'arrive pas à visualiser, il va avoir beaucoup plus de difficultés.

 **Minimiste :** Merci ^^ Je vais réfléchir pour tes propositions de couple mais comme je l'ai dit dans l'une de mes réponses Harry sortira sûrement avec un serpentard plus âgé… donc tu as toutes tes chances !

 **Brigitte26 :** Merci Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu te faire vivre une journée à Poudlard ! Pour ta proposition de couple je ne pense pas faire de drarry… du moins pas sur le long terme ^^

 **Adenoide :** C'est tout à fait vrai, on verra par la suite si Dumbledore est vraiment mauvais en apprenant comment Harry à perdu la vue. Je retiens ton idée des « yeux empruntés » à un familier pour l'aider.

 **Walala35 :** Désolé mais pas de Snarry en perspective, je pense plus lui donner une figure de père pour Harry ^^

 **PelagieGRZ :** Ton commentaire a failli me faire pleurer (de joie), je suis vraiment heureuse que mon style et mon histoire te plaise ^^ Et oui tout est remis en question… et j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à penser pour la suite… Et oui Severus va être un protecteur, je ne sais toujours pas s'il sera un papa, mais il aura une part importante dans la vie de Harry.

 **Invité :** Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va se passer avec Hermione…On verra par la suite ^^'

 **Hyoukami :** Peut-être va-t-il allait chez les Dursley, peut-être pas, ou peut-être va-t-il y aller et en être sorti qui sait ?

 **Minilod :** Merci, je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise… Et moi aussi je trouve Harry adorable, même s'il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air (surtout mentalement).

Et merci à **noour , , J tezuka, Muuirgheal, liona29, petite grenouill, Invité, 25, AdelheidRei, lololitaoe, Morgane93, liloupovitch, Melodie Zik Spirit, samelfique, Rose-Eliade, Mlle lapin vert** pour leurs commentaires encourageant.


	5. Confrontation et la vie continue

**Chapitre 5 : Confrontation et la vie continue**

Cela faisait deux semaines que les cours avaient commencés et Harry n'était toujours pas sûr d'y croire. Un monde magique… Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait pensé être un sorcier. C'était si… inconcevable, si incroyable qu'il y croyait à peine. Et il apprenait tant de choses ! La magie l'aidait tellement dans la vie de tous les jours qu'il osait à peine espérer, craignant de se réveiller un jour dans son petit placard et que tout cela n'ai été qu'un rêve.

Mais bon il ne fallait pas croire que tout soit tout beau tout rose. Il était un serpentard même si beaucoup avaient espéré le voir dans une autre maison, et certain n'avaient pas supporté de le voir chez les serpents. C'était le cas d'un griffondor un certain Ronald Weasley, un rouquin déguenillé d'après Draco mais aux vues de la légendaire querelle Weasley/Malfoy il n'était pas sûr que cela ne soit pas couvert de préjugés… Mais bon Weasley était un enfant geignard et faignant qui était incapable de travailler et rejetait la faute sur les autres quand il n'avait pas la réponse. Harry ne l'aimait pas, premièrement parce qu'il ne le comprenait pas… comment ne pouvait-on pas s'intéresser à la magie ? Et deuxièmement parce que le rouquin était mauvais. Il parlait toujours sans se préoccuper des autres, il le traitait de traître et l'insultait chaque fois qu'il le voyait alors qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais rien fait de mal et essayait de l'ignorer du mieux possible, ce qui n'était pas trop difficile vu son entraînement avec Dudley.

* * *

C'était le mardi, il sortait d'un cours d'histoire tout aussi barbant que les autres, passé à apprendre par lui-même, et se dirigeait vers le cours de Sortilège avec ses amis. Ce jour-là il avait décidé de se servir de sa canne, ne voulant pas compter toujours sur ses camarades pour lui indiquer le chemin. Avançant dans le brouhaha ambiant de tous les élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leur prochain cours, il sentit quelque chose lui percuter violemment l'épaule le faisant tomber à la renverse sous la surprise. Il entendit distinctement son sac s'ouvrir en tombant, laissant ses affaires s'éparpiller dans le couloir. Sans doute quelqu'un ne l'avait pas remarqué dans le couloir bondé et lui avait foncé dedans. Il tenta de se relever mais fut arrêté par la voix d'un griffondor qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

« Regarde où tu vas ! Quoique tu ne peux pas, hein ? » Se moqua Ronald avec satisfaction. Harry entendit vaguement les pas de ses amis s'arrêter en remarquant son absence. Il ne répondit pas, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Le rouquin reprit, en colère de se voir ignorer « Mais t'es enfin à ta place, hein Potter ? C'est vrai qu'un traître est bien mieux sur le sol à mes pieds. Tu es un sale serpent visqueux, je me demande comment les gens ont pu te prendre pour leur Sauveur. T'es rien mais pathétique. » Harry entendit quelque chose s'envoler après un bruit comme si on avait donné un coup de pied dans un objet léger ou un tas de feuilles. Le jeune serpent serra les poings, il détestait plus que tout les intimidateurs mais il ne donnerait pas au lion ce qu'il voulait. Il commença à chercher ses affaires éparpillées devant lui. Il retrouva deux de ses plumes et un pot d'encre qui avait roulé à sa droite. Ses petites mains parcouraient le sol en quête de ses effets, mais il ne savait pas ce qui avait quitté son sac et ce qui y était resté… Il pourrait très bien ne pas les retrouver toutes et ne s'en rendre compte que bien plus tard. Il sentit un mouvement prêt de lui alors qu'une main frôlait la sienne pour récupérer des parchemins étalés et un murmure appartenant à Théo « Je vais t'aider ». Devant lui d'autres personnes se placèrent et il reconnu facilement le ton hautain de Draco alors qu'il faisait face au rouquin.

« Weasel, toujours incapable d'être courtois. On ne t'a jamais apprit la politesse ? Tu sais au moins qu'on doit s'excuser quand on bouscule quelqu'un ? » Demanda vicieusement le blond en colère qu'on s'en soit prit à son ami. Il regarda avec bonheur la peau pâle devenir d'un rouge écrevisse faisant d'autant plus ressortir les tâches de rousseur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Ça ne te regarde pas espèce de serpent gluant!

_Oh mais bien sûr que ça me regarde. Tu as fait exprès de le bousculer pour qu'il égare ses affaires. Tu lui cherches des ennuis depuis le début et tu le rabaisses constamment. Et il t'a fait quoi ? Rien.

_Ce n'est qu'un traître ! » S'énerva le roux.

Draco leva un sourcil élégant comme il avait vu son père le faire quand il s'étonnait de la bêtise de quelqu'un. « Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est à Serpentard ? C'est vrai qu'il aurait été tellement mieux dans ta maison à se faire insulter parce qu'il est aveugle. » Ironisa-t-il.

Le roux d'un rouge vermeil était prêt à abattre son poing dans le visage du serpentard quand le professeur Flitwick arriva suivi de la fille Granger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici ? » s'écria-t-il de sa voix fluette. Mais la scène devant ses yeux ne faisait que corroborer les propos de la Griffondor. Ronald essaya de faire porter le chapeau aux serpents mais les faits étaient contre lui et il écopa de deux semaines de retenue avec Rusard et de trente points en moins pour Griffondor. Grâce à l'aide de ses camarades Harry ne perdit aucune de ses affaires et pu retourner en cours bien qu'étroitement surveillé par ses amis qui ne voulaient pas le laisser hors de leur vue.

* * *

Le lendemain Harry se promenait silencieusement entre les étagères de la bibliothèque, ses doigts parcourant la tranche des livres pour savoir lequel choisir. Draco, Théo et Blaise étaient installés sur une table pour finir leurs devoirs et Harry qui venait de les terminer avait pu partir entre les rayons chercher des livres qui pourraient l'aider avec son problème. Il en trouva un qui avait l'air intéressant et le feuilleta, prêt à le remettre à sa place s'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Un bruissement comme un parchemin que l'on replie à sa droite attira son attention hors du livre et il se tint tendu se rappelant encore qu'ici pas tout le monde était son allié. Le silence dura quelques instants avant qu'un raclement de gorge mal à l'aise ne brise le silence.

« Salut » Harry leva un sourcil, se questionnant mentalement sur où il avait déjà entendu cette voix, bien qu'elle semblait plus incertaine que dans ses souvenirs.

Une voix légèrement plus grave quoique paraissant similaire se fit entendre à côté de l'autre. « Je suis George Weasley.

_Et moi Fred. » Continua la première voix.

En entendant leurs noms le première année se tendit d'autant plus. Il connaissait la réputation des jumeaux mais ce n'est pas cela qu'il craignait. Ils étaient les frères de Ronald, qui sait ce que le plus jeune avait pu leur dire ? Peut-être venaient-ils le venger ? Peut-être qu'ils pensaient comme leur frère et voulaient faire de sa vie un enfer ?

Avant que l'enfant ne puisse paniquer plus loin, Fred qui avait remarqué la tension dans ses épaules malgré le masque qu'il portait, lança un coup d'œil à son jumeau avant de refixer son attention sur le serpent.

« Nous sommes désolé pour notre frère…

_...C'est un imbécile jaloux…

_...Il ne devrait pas te traiter comme ça…

_...Nous sommes désolés… »

Dirent les jumeaux en continuant naturellement la phrase de l'autre alors qu'Harry tournait son visage vers l'un puis vers l'autre, éberlué car ne s'y étant jamais attendu.

« Euh…merci ? Mais vous…vous n'avez pas à vous excuser…C'est votre frère le fautif… » Marmonna timidement le plus jeune.

George soupira. « Il ne s'excusera jamais, il est trop idiot pour penser qu'il ait tort. Alors c'est à nous de le faire. On voulait que tu saches qu'on n'est pas avec lui.

_La plupart du temps il suffit juste de ne pas l'écouter… A force il devient un bruit de fond » continua son frère en pensant à toutes les fois où leur cadet avait dénigré le survivant dans la salle commune des griffondors.

Le petit brun ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre…Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que quelqu'un le soutiendrait contre leur propre famille. Sa gorge se serra en pensant que personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui. Il les remercia, se tournant vers chacun d'eux « Merci Fred, George. Vous n'aviez pas à le faire. »

Le plus âgé des jumeaux tendit la main pour frotter amicalement la chevelure ébène comme Bill le lui faisait quand il le voyait, mais abaissa son bras au mouvement de recul de l'enfant qui avait senti son mouvement et avait cru un instant que c'était un piège et qu'il allait le frapper. De nouveau un silence gêné avant que Fred ne reprenne la parole, s'exclamant alors que quelque chose lui revenait à l'esprit.

« Eh mais comment t'as réussit à nous différencier ?! »

Le petit brun rougit quand l'attention revint sur lui et balbutia légèrement pas sûr de savoir comment l'expliquer. « Hum… Ta voix est un peu plus aiguë et tu parles plus vite. George par contre ta voix est plus basse et tu prends plus de temps à choisir tes mots… » Il n'était pas sûr que les troisièmes années le prenne bien, avec les Dursley on s'attendait à ce que des phrases bénignes prennent de l'ampleur et mènent à un passage à tabac en règle, alors là avec des inconnus il n'était pas sûr que ce ne soit pas la même chose.

« Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué…

_Tu es le premier à le faire je pense. Même notre mère n'arrive pas à nous différencier. » Finit George avec un sourire dans la voix qui rassura Harry.

Harry Potter n'était pas comme les jumeaux l'avaient imaginé d'après les histoires de leur mère et intérieurement ils en étaient heureux. Le petit serpentard timide leur semblait bien plus intéressant que le griffondor sans peurs que le monde sorcier avait espéré. En plus il était adorable ! La plupart du temps ils évitaient les plus jeunes si ce n'est pour des farces, ils en avaient déjà bien assez avec Ron et Ginny à la maison pour jouer les nounous des petits nouveaux merci bien ! Mais là ils remettaient leurs croyances à neuf et étaient prêt s'attacher à un première année s'il les laissait faire. Ils allaient le protéger de leur frère se promirent-ils…En plus ils pourraient tester leurs nouvelles farces sur lui…Qu'elle douce vengeance pour les années de tortures qu'il leur avait fait subir avec ses bavardages incessant et sa jalousie maladive !

Harry retourna vers ses amis, le livre qu'il avait prit de l'étagère entre les mains. Il ne leur raconta pas sa rencontre, il ne le trouvait pas utile pour le moment. Après tout c'était juste un évènement isolé, les jumeaux ne s'intéresseraient pas à un petit nouveau, non ?

* * *

Durant ces deux premières semaines de cours Harry avait commencé à se familiariser avec les ingrédients… Bon ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il arrêtait de sursauter quand il rencontrait une texture inconnue auquel il ne s'attendait pas… D'ailleurs ça l'ennuyait un peu, il ne pouvait pas se préparer mentalement à toucher quelque chose de mou et visqueux lui donnant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale comme les autres qui poussaient des cris de dégoût rien qu'en les voyant… Eux au moins pouvaient le voir avant de le toucher alors que lui était condamner à tâtonner à la recherche de l'étiquette surmontant l'ingrédient. Plus d'une fois il avait reculé la main de dégoût et d'appréhension après avoir effleuré un ingrédient plus que discutable au toucher, plus d'une fois il avait lâché un ingrédient ne sachant pas comment le tenir pour le maintenir en place. Bon ce qui était bien c'est qu'il retenait peu à peu la texture et la forme de certains ingrédients basique, alors il allait un peu plus vite à trouver ceux-là même si il prenait beaucoup de temps lors de la préparations desdits ingrédients pour bien le faire. Mais bon d'après le professeur il travaillait bien, c'est que ce ne devait pas être trop catastrophique. Au moins il s'améliorait ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde… Neville par exemple, mais il ne le reprochait pas à l'enfant qui l'aidait en herbologie, le griffondor avait peu de confiance en soi et était effrayé à mort par leur professeur. Weasley par contre était un idiot fainéant qui passait plus de temps à jeter des ingrédients dans les chaudrons des autres pour gâcher leurs potions qu'à faire son propre travail.

* * *

Le vendredi matin à l'heure du courrier, Edwige vint se poser sur son épaule passant son bec dans la chevelure ébène en guise de salutation. Il sentait sur son épaule, accroché à la patte du hibou, un poids supplémentaire qu'il découvrit être une lettre en la récupérant. Il se demanda quelques instants s'il devait la lire à table où attendre d'être dans le dortoir mais décida de le faire immédiatement au cas où il devrait envoyer une réponse. Et si la lettre était vraiment de qui il pensait qu'elle était il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que quelqu'un lise par-dessus son épaule puisqu'elle serait en braille. Et il eut raison car qui d'autre aurait pu lui envoyer une réponse via Edwige.

 _« Harry James Potter,_

 _Où t'ont-ils emmenés ? Et ne me mens pas. Sais-tu à quel point je suis inquiète pour toi ? J'ai fait des recherches et aucune école ne se sert de plumes et de parchemins en Angleterre, aucune école ne se sert de hiboux et ne possède pas d'électricité. Alors dis-moi où ils t'ont envoyé, je viendrais te chercher dès que j'aurais reçu ta réponse. Et tu as intérêt de répondre !_

 _PS : Ta chouette m'a fait une peur bleue en tapant à mon carreau, j'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque. Si Castiel n'avait pas été là et n'avait pas remarqué l'enveloppe à sa patte elle serait restée dehors longtemps._

 _Layla. »_

Harry pâlit légèrement en lisant la réaction de son amie. Il s'attendait à tout de sa part mais sûrement pas à ce qu'elle croie qu'il lui mentait et que les Dursley s'étaient débarrassés de lui. Il devait lui écrire immédiatement une réponse avant qu'elle ne fasse il ne savait quoi pour le retrouver. Il fallait qu'il la convainc qu'il était en sécurité.

 _« Layla,_

 _Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je vais très bien je t'assure. Je ne suis pas en Angleterre mais dans un vieux pensionnat en Ecosse dans un coin perdu pour des enfants avec des besoins spéciaux. Je suis loin des Dursley et je me suis fait des amis alors tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à venir me chercher._

 _J'espère que tu penseras à ouvrir la fenêtre pour Edwige._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Harry »_

Il espérait vraiment qu'elle le croirait. Mais bon elle était un peu du genre mère poule alors ça serait peut-être difficile. Au moins il n'avait pas vraiment menti, juste arrangé la vérité. C'était une école pour les enfants aux besoins spéciaux, parce qu'un petit sorcier ne pouvait pas avoir les mêmes cours qu'un moldu. Il donna la lettre à sa chouette qui parti en un battement d'ailes, hululant de joie d'être utile à son maître. Ses amis ne le questionnèrent pas même s'il sentait leurs regards sur lui et leur envie d'en savoir plus. Mais que pouvait-il leur dire ? Elle était une moldue et eux des Sang Pur, ils la détesteraient avant même de la connaître.

* * *

Il avait découvert un nouveau sort qui décrivait les images sur un livre. Ce serait pratique pour savoir ce qui illustrait ses manuels, en particulier pour les cours de potion et d'histoire. En potion il pourrait savoir la teinte que devait prendre la décoction (même s'il devait trouver un moyen de savoir la couleur que prenait la potion qu'il brassait) et en histoire pour savoir comment ils avaient illustré la période qu'ils étudiaient.

* * *

Le samedi matin Harry descendit dans la salle commune vêtu d'un pantalon gris anthracite et d'un pull un peu trop grand pour lui jaune avec des motifs indéfinissables. Draco se leva en le voyant arriver, une moue boudeuse à la faute de goût flagrante de son ami et le tira de nouveau vers sa chambre sous ses protestations suivi des autres qui s'amusaient de la situation.

Le bond se dirigea vers l'armoire et la fouilla sans se soucier de la vie privée de son ami. Il y avait urgence, une telle faute de goût était inadmissible ! Il tomba sur des vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais vus comme des jeans et quelques shorts et d'autres qui lui semblaient différents des vêtements sorciers, c'était beau mais différent. Harry lui expliqua déjà lassé que c'était moldu à l'étonnement des Sang Pur présents qui s'étonnèrent de la créativité des non-magiques en matière de robe.

De retour à Draco, se dernier était rassuré au moins les vêtements que possédait Harry étaient potables et il n'aurait pas besoin de refaire immédiatement sa garde robe. Par contre avec son handicap il n'arrivait pas du tout à bien les associer alors le blond prit une décision qui le ravit au plus haut point.

« Dorénavant je te préparerais tes vêtements tous les jours. Je ne veux pas risquer que tu sortes comme aujourd'hui » déclara-t-il en fusillant le pull incriminé avec dégoût.

Harry eut beau protester que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il pouvait très bien le faire tout seul le blond ne changea pas d'avis. Il décida même de partir voir les armoires de ses autres amis qui s'esclaffaient silencieusement, parce qu'aucun n'avait son sens de la mode et qu'ainsi ils ne pourraient plus sortir avec des vêtements mal assortis. Quand ils le virent faire à leur grande consternation ils cessèrent immédiatement de rire.

* * *

Une autre semaine passa et le mercredi soir Harry reçu un mot de la part de l'un des préfets de poufsouffle. Soit la personne était idiote et avait oublié qu'il était aveugle soit elle était incapable de lancer un simple sort car Harry ne pouvait pas le lire. Il préféra lancer le sort de braille plutôt que l'autre au cas où le mot était en pattes de mouche n'ayant pas envie de passer son temps à décrypter.

« _Je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau demain à neuf heure._

 _PS : En ce moment j'aime les guimauves._

 _Albus Dumbledore. »_

Il leva un sourcil surprit. Il n'avait rien fait qui pourrait l'amener à aller dans le bureau du directeur pensa-t-il en s'inquiétant. Il annonça la nouvelle à ses camarades qui furent tout aussi surprit que lui et lui dirent de faire attention.

« Attends… » Commença Blaise « Neuf heure c'est pas l'heure à laquelle commence le cours de vol ? » Questionna-t-il, ce serait la première fois qu'ils auraient ce cours et Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment cela se passerait pour lui. Les autres hochèrent la tête.

« Je vais louper le premier cours alors…

_Ça ne durera peut-être pas longtemps ? Et puis je t'accompagnerais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter » Essaya de le rassurer Théodore.

Mais Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'action commence enfin ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu… Je pense qu'il y aura une correspondance plus importante entre Harry et Layla pour la suite.

Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Pourquoi Dumbledore le demande dans son bureau ? Et bien vous le saurez au prochain chapitre )

 **Prochain chapitre prévu le : 07/09/2017**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews : Tout d'abord merci à toutes et à tous, vos reviews m'aident vraiment à avancer…Et me poussent à essayer de poster plus vite aussi x)**

 _ **Pims10 :**_ Oui Neville est le plus apte à l'aider en Botanique. En plus même s'il est un griffondor il ne stigmatisera pas Harry parce qu'il est un serpent.

 _ **Melodie Zik Spirit :**_ Pour Dumbledore il est manipulateur… Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus à son sujet, tu le découvriras par la suite comme pour la façon dont Harry est devenu aveugle. Par contre je peux répondre pour Layla, oui elle est elle aussi aveugle ^^

 _ **Elwenn Snape :**_ Ah c'est marrant ça x) Je retiens tes idées pour la suite. Et oui Dumby et les Dursley vont morfler… par la suite.

 _ **1 :**_ Merci ! Pour l'idée d'un familier pour compenser la perte de ses yeux il faudra au moins attendre la deuxième année… Là déjà il faut qu'il s'habitue au monde magique… En plus de leur côté ils n'ont pas forcément eu l'idée… et puis personne ne sait qu'il est fourchelangue ^^ Le Basilic ? Hum… à réfléchir ^^ Je note toutes mes idées sur mon pc comme ça si un jour je veux écrire quelque chose de différent j'aurais qu'à choisir (En même temps j'ai encore 22 idées dans ma manche sans compter les histoires déjà en cours… Bah trop de travail !)

 _ **Walala35 :**_ Une adoption ?...hum peut-être… Tout à fait ma pensée pour le garçon plus âgé )

 _ **fuyuchan30 :**_ Tant mieux pour moi si tu as aimé le déroulement de ses cours =) J'ai eu un peu de ma à écrire la réunion des professeurs alors ça me rassure de lire ton commentaire ^^ Merci.

 _ **mysukiwa4 :**_ Harry va évoluer, il ne restera pas un enfant sans défenses…et qui sait peut-être que son handicap deviendra sa force ?

 _ **PelagieGRZ :**_ Merci ! Héhéhé…C'est bien le mystère ) Oh c'est gentil d'attendre la suite ! Le début de ta proposition est juste (c'est mon idée de départ même si Harry sera sûrement en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre avant) même si cela prendra un certain temps avant d'y arriver mais pour la deuxième partie tu verras au prochain chapitre )

 _ **Dinachhaya TalaNokomis :**_ Je n'ai pas encore réfléchit à la troisième année mais tu me donnes des idées… On verra à ce moment là mais merci de tes proposition !

 _ **stormtrooper2 :**_ Et bien Dumbledore se fait vieux, il commence à faire des erreurs…Et puis il a toujours sa base de confiance, qui sait ce qu'il leur fait pour garder leut confiance et qu'ils oublient ses méfaits ? (Pour tout dire même moi je n'ai pas encore la réponse à cette question que je viens pourtant de poser…x) )

 _ **Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw :**_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Franchement c'est dur d'écrire du point de vue d'Harry parce que je dois trouver des alternatives pour décrire ce qu'il ne peut pas voir. Mais bon j'adore écrire cette fiction alors c'est sûr que je la contunie même si des fois je risque d'avoir un blanc… Merci pour ta remarque, j'ai corrigé tous mes chapitres (normalement je n'ai plus vu de fautes mais sait-on jamais…)

 _ **brigitte26 :**_ Je ne pense pas que les profs le renvoieront là-bas mais avec Albus on ne sait jamais…il pourrait réussir à les convaincre je ne sais comment. Oui Severus ferait un bon père de substitution… à voir si Harry lui fera assez confiance pour qu'une telle relation naisse.

 _ **TeZuKa j :**_ ton commentaire sur Harry qui doit toucher des trucs dégoûtants m'a bien inspiré pour le cours de potion de cette fois-ci x) Merci.

 _ **Zeugma412 :**_ xD Oh oui elle en serait capable, une vraie lionne ! Et Dumby l'a peut-être un peu trop oublié…

 _ **lolitaoe :**_ C'est vrai je donne plein d'informations dans les commentaires… mais vu les idées que vous me donnez c'est une bonne contrepartie je trouve ^^ Et pour Dumby, tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu…

 _ **adenoide :**_ Bonne interprétation, les serpentards à force de se faire malmener par les autres maisons ont une entraide au sein de la leur que les autres n'auront sûrement jamais. Par contre ils ont du mal à accueillir les membres des autres maisons, même ceux qui ne leur ont rien fait. Les professeurs ne sont pas idiots… mais je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ils ne remettaient jamais ses ordres en cause… peut-être qu'ils le font en fait mais alors pourquoi rien ne change ? Je crois que je suis en train de donner des indices là….

 _ **clopidu49 :**_ Moi aussi je trouve que c'est dommage, j'ai déjà lu une histoire où Harry devenait aveugle mais jamais une où il arrive à Poudlard déjà aveugle… Tu n'es pas la seule à me parler de cette idée, je la retiens pour la suite mais on ne le verra pas avant au moins la deuxième année.

 _ **Guest :**_ On verra... il faut déjà que la confiance naisse entre eux (enfin surtout du côté d'Harry) ^^

 _ **crystal of shadow :**_ Merci ! Ta réflexion est bonne, il a perdu la vue depuis moins de cinq ans… Et je ne sais pas encore à quel moment vous découvrirez la vérité mais ce sera au cours de la première année je pense… Mais je vous en laisse de petits bouts d'informations pour écouter vos suppositions ^^

Et merci à _ **Serpent d'ombre, Neko Kirei , Caliste,**_ _**XEternelX, Alycia Panther, Quetsche, Minimiste, Lizzie Snape-Malfoy, liona29, Guest, nathydemmon, Babylon, Hyoukami, louanne56, Rose-Eliade**_ pour leurs reviews ^^


	6. Réunions

**Chapitre 6 : Réunions**

La nuit avait été courte pour Harry qui n'avait que très peu dormi, l'invitation du directeur dans son bureau l'inquiétant. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi le vieil homme voulait-il le voir ? Il espérait ne pas se faire mettre à la porte à cause de son handicap, après tout il prenait le temps des professeurs, peut-être les dérangeait-il et qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui ? Il savait qu'il se faisait sûrement des idées mais jusque là aucun adulte n'avait prouvé être digne de confiance dans sa vie…Alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était peut-être un indésirable ici aussi.

Un coup à la porte le sorti de ses pensées, il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir évitant de justesse de se prendre le pied du lit dans son empressement. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr à cent pourcent de qui était derrière la porte mais ses amis le saluaient toujours dès qu'il ouvrait pour qu'il puisse savoir si c'était vraiment eux. Ce jour-là ne dérogea pas à la règle puisque Théodore le salua amicalement bien que lui aussi était stressé de la rencontre à venir avec le proviseur. Il avait de la chance, pensa-il, sinon en voyant son froncement de sourcil le petit brun s'inquiéterait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le petit déjeuner était calme et malgré tous ses efforts Euphémia n'arriva pas à faire avaler à son petit protégé plus qu'une petite tartine et un verre de jus. Elle en fut contrariée mais ne le força pas à manger autre chose, ayant apprit la veille l'invitation du directeur. Elle n'avait pas du tout confiance au vieillard, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour aider les serpentards contre l'intimidation et là il appelait son protégé dans son bureau ? C'était étrange, très étrange. Les serpents avaient décidés de surveiller l'homme, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse louper les cours pour accompagner le plus jeune. Ils auraient bien voulu en parler à leur chef de maison, mais Snape avait cours le matin même et ne pourrait jamais se permettre d'abandonner sa classe même s'il l'avait voulu. Il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser une classe de cornichon avec des potions volatiles ! Ils feraient tout exploser !

Après le petit-déjeuner Théo et Harry se séparèrent de leurs camarades qui se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur pour le cours de vol. Le sang pur avait apprit le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledor la veille grâce aux explications des plus vieux. Ce n'est pas comme si le vieillard avait expliqué comment rejoindre son bureau dans son mot…Ils étaient des premières années par Merlin, comment devaient-ils savoir où le trouver ? Ils se perdaient déjà bien assez dans l'immense château sans en rajouter. Ils arrivèrent face à une gargouille comme les avait prévenu le préfet… Maintenant il fallait trouver le bon mot de passe, mais vu les indications dudit préfet sur les mots de passe habituels c'était plutôt simple… Soit on énumérait toutes les confiseries qui passaient par la tête soit on suivait les indices que laissait le directeur. C'est ce que firent les deux enfant en annonçant « Guimauve » comme indiqué sur le mot. La gargouille sauta sur le côté, révélant une porte. Ils avancèrent vers un escalier qui se mit en branle et commença à monter, manquant de faire tomber le jeune aveugle qui fut retenu de justesse par son ami. Remis de leurs émotions, Théo frappa à la porte attendant l'invitation du directeur pour entrer.

Le jeune serpentard vit avec satisfaction l'éternelle étincelle quitter brièvement les yeux du vieillard. Malheureusement l'étincelle revint alors que le vieil homme s'adressait à lui.

« Monsieur Nott, je vous remercie d'avoir accompagné votre camarade. Vous pouvez maintenant retourner en cours »

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, il n'allait sûrement pas abandonner son ami ! Il commença à protester « Mais… » Et fut rapidement coupé par l'homme.

« Je suis sûr que le professeur Bibine vous attends. Votre ami est en sécurité ici. » Déclara le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant. Le serpent lui lança un regard noir, ça se saurait si les serpentards étaient en sécurité avec lui ! Il sera momentanément le bras de son ami pour lui montrer son soutient en le guidant vers un siège parce que le sorcier ne l'aiderait sûrement pas et se détourna pour retrouver sa classe, l'air maussade.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte le vénéré Albus Dumbledore se renfrogna légèrement en voyant que son pion n'était pas venu seul. Enfin, il pouvait facilement trouver une vu qu'il était le directeur. Le gosse serait bien plus facile à manipuler seul qu'avec l'un de ces gamins de mangemorts avec qui il traînait. Mais bon, il ne serait plus pour bien longtemps dans cette fichu maison. Il fit son plus beau sourire paternaliste et plaqua son meilleur masque de bonté sur son visage ridé et reporta son attention sur son pion après que l'autre soit sorti.

Harry n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Assit sur une chaise inconfortable il patientait maladroitement, dérangé par tous les bruits étranges qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur aucun, les bruits étant tellement étranges et disparates… Il était même sûr d'entendre le sifflement d'une théière ou de quelque chose qui s'y rapportait. C'était effrayant… oui c'est ça effrayant. Tous ces sons l'empêchaient d'entendre le reste, d'entendre les mouvements que pouvaient faire le vieil homme. En parlant de lui, Harry avait une mauvaise impression… L'aura qu'il dégageait ne coïncidait pas du tout avec sa voix. C'était dérangeant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à l'homme qui était pourtant son directeur… Mais en même temps ce n'est pas comme si les figures d'autorité se souciaient vraiment de lui…

Le vieillard proposa gentiment au jeune garçon un bonbon au citron mais Harry refusa, premièrement il était trop tôt pour manger des sucreries et deuxièmement il n'aimait pas vraiment les bonbons. Il entendit un froissement de tissus et un bruit sec montrant que l'homme avait ramené son bol de sucreries vers lui. Le silence s'installa de nouveau et le directeur commença à parler d'une voix douce.

« Je ne pense pas que la maison Serpentard soit la plus adaptée pour toi. » Déclara finalement le vieillard. Le cœur du petit serpent fit une embardée, il voulait lui faire quitter une maison où il se sentait si bien ? Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça !

« Je suis désolé de vous contredire, monsieur, mais si le choixpeau m'a placé à Serpentard c'est parce que la maison me convient. » Déclara l'enfant d'une voix douce, même si intérieurement il n'était pas aussi confiant. Il entendit un soupir et se tendit imperceptiblement.

« Mon garçon, Griffondor ne te plairait donc pas ? Je suis sûr que tu t'y ferais de nombreux amis pourtant. » Essaya de lui faire changer d'avis Dumbledore.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée… Se retrouver dans la même maison que Ronald Weasley ? Hors de question ! Le garçon faisait déjà de sa vie un enfer alors s'il intégrait sa maison… Il n'était pas sûr d'en ressortir indemne. « J'ai déjà des amis monsieur. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils ce qu'Harry ne vit bien sûr pas. Par contre l'enfant remarqua bien l'aura dangereuse de l'homme bien qu'il continuait à parler avec une douceur feinte. Il lui rappelait l'oncle Vernon quand il essayait d'embobiner son patron.

« Ah oui, messieurs Malfoy, Nott et Zabini. » Harry acquiesça, espérant intérieurement que la réunion se termine rapidement. « Je suis désolé de te dire cela mais ils ne sont pas bon pour toi. » Commença le vieil homme alors que le dernier Potter serait les dents, il ne voulait pas être puni pour avoir répondu au directeur pour défendre ses amis. « Vois-tu, leurs parents étaient de fervents partisans de Voldemort avant sa chute. » Annonça-t-il, en le jeune serpentard sentait son regard sur lui guettant ses réactions, mais l'enfant resta de marbre. Il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à l'adulte et préférait suivre son instinct. « Ils se servent de toi mon garçon, de ta notoriété. Et ensuite quand tu ne leur servira plus ils te sacrifieront pour leur Maître. » L'enfant haussa intérieurement un sourcil. Le vieil homme pensait qu'il allait le croire alors que sa voix puait le mensonge ? Et où allait-il chercher ça ? Même si les parents de ses amis avaient suivi le meurtrier de ses parents qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ses amis pensaient comme eux ? Ils ne lui avaient jamais menti il le savait, et il était plus enclin à les croire eux plutôt qu'un directeur manipulateur.

« Monsieur, j'ai confiance en mes amis, ils ne me trahiront pas. » Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, perdant son sourire. « Et je ne comprend pas en quoi ma maison vous intéresse. Je ne suis qu'un élève parmi d'autre et vous ne voulez pas recourir les autres. » Réfléchi à haute voix le jeune garçon.

Dumbledore soupira de défaite, mais il y avait encore quelque chose qui inquiétait Harry à son sujet. « Je m'inquiète pour toi mon garçon. Serpentard n'est pas adaptée à tes…problèmes » et Harry était sûr d'avoir bien entendu une petite note vicieuse dans sa phrase. Il répondit la gorge légèrement nouée à l'idée qu'on le force à quitter ses amis.

« Griffondor n'est pas mieux et serait même pire… Les griffondors sont bruyants et chahutent et en plus la plupart d'entre eux essayent de m'intimider.

_Je suis sûr que tu exagères. » Déclara le vieux avec un sourire que de toutes façons le garçon ne voyait pas. Par contre il sentait très bien les ondes malveillantes qui se dégageaient de lui.

« Je préfère Serpentard »

L'homme soupira, le poids du monde semblant s'être abattu sur ses épaules. « Bien, je comprends que je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis… Tu peux retourner en cours. »

L'enfant se leva sans mot dire et descendit lentement les escalier. Il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce bureau. Le directeur l'effrayait il ne savait pourquoi.

Arrivé en bas il se rendit compte d'une chose, Théo reparti il était seul pour retrouver son chemin… Et il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie du château. Le directeur aurait pu prévoir quelqu'un pour l'accompagner sachant qu'il était aveugle mais non, à croire qu'il faisait tout pour rendre sa vie plus difficile. Il avança, sa canne en main, essayant de trouver quelqu'un pour le guider.

* * *

Le vénérable Albus Dumbledore était hors de lui. Le gosse refusait de se mouler en un parfait petit soldat ! Le sorcier sentit sa magie se libérer de son contrôle pour détruire son bureau dans la colère. Ce petit idiot ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être aussi crédule que les autres ? Il aurait dû être réparti à Griffondor, là il aurait pu le manipuler plus facilement, les griffons le vénéraient après tout et quelques petits conseils par-ci par-là et il se serait moulé à la perfection pour plaire. Mais non ! Le sale gosse était un serpentard ! Et cette maison le détestait, rendant bien plus compliqué son contrôle du garçon.

Il finit par se calmer et avisa son bureau dans un état lamentable. Il commença à ranger les feuilles éparpillées et réparer ses bidules divers qu'il avait détruits dans sa rage. Son regard se posa sur sa bibliothèque…Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un sort pour le ramener sous son contrôle. Un sourire sombre étira son visage ridé. L'enfant lui obéirait qu'il le veuille ou non… Et tant qu'il y pensait il devrait payer une petite visite aux Dursley pour qu'ils lui expliquent pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fait du gosse un gamin craintif qui verrait en lui son sauveur qui le sortirait du joug de ses infâmes moldu. Mais bon ce serait pour plus tard, le plus important étant de ramener le gosse sous son influence.

* * *

Perdu. Voilà le mot qui correspondait le mieux à la situation du jeune Harry Potter. Il était totalement perdu dans l'immense château où tous les couloirs étaient semblables et formaient un labyrinthe immense. Pour Harry qui n'était jamais venu de ce côté toutes les pierres se ressemblaient et il n'avait aucun point de repère… Si en plus les escaliers se mettaient à changer de direction il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Bref le jeune serpentard était épuisé de parcourir les corridors silencieux sans retrouver son chemin. Il décida de s'asseoir contre un mur à côté de ce qu'il devina être une statue. Quelqu'un finirait bien par le retrouver s'il restait sur place. Il attendit, ressortant l'un des livres qu'il avait trouvé pour le feuilleter. Autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité mais qui n'était en fait qu'une dizaine de minutes dans un silence pesant, il entendit enfin un léger bruit se rapprochant de plus en plus, le sortant de se sentiment de solitude et de crainte de ne jamais trouver son chemin qui l'avait prit quand il n'avait pas retrouvé son chemin. Il était sûr et certain que c'était des bruits de pas qu'il entendait. La démarche était souple et rapide, mais pas pressée… Les pas se stoppèrent l'enfant leva le visage vers l'endroit où il pensait sentir une présence le scrutant.

« Que faîtes-vous au troisième étage alors que vos camarades se trouvent au cours de vol ? » Entendit-il une voix grave qu'il reconnu appartenir à Quirrel même si étrangement il ne bégayait pas.

L'enfant répondit de sa douce voix, incertain de ce qui lui arriverait pour avoir manqué le cours même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. L'Oncle Vernon aimait bien le punir même quand ce n'était pas de sa faute…

« Je…je me suis perdu… » Déclara-t-il penaud. Et oui il se rendait compte qu'il était encore plus perdu qu'il ne le pensait puisque le bureau du directeur se trouvant dans une tour du deuxième étage en souhaitant retourner dehors il aurait dû descendre….Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était retrouvé à l'étage supérieur… Foutus escaliers

Son vis-à-vis fronça les sourcils. « Perdu ? Mais vos camarades sont toujours avec vous habituellement, je les imagine mal vous laisser hors de leur vue. » Déclara le professeur en le fixant, ayant momentanément oublié pourquoi il parcourait le couloir.

Harry grimaça, c'est vrai qu'aucun de ses amis ne le quittait d'une semelle en dehors de la salle commune. Il était heureux d'avoir des amis mais quelques fois il avait besoin d'espace… Mais avec ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui il était sûr de les remercier de le guider en permanence dans un lieu aussi grand. Il fini par répondre à l'homme qui le surplombait. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a invité à son bureau et a renvoyé Théo en cours… En partant je me suis retrouvé seul dans une aile que je ne connais pas et… je me suis perdu. »

Le professeur au turban se fit silencieux quelques instants avant de s'insurger « Il vous à laissé seul sans guide ?! » Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit « Mais à quoi pense ce vieux fou ? » Marmonna l'enseignant avant de retourner son attention sur l'enfant. « Je vais vous amener dans mon bureau, de toutes façon il est trop tard pour le cours de vol aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas cours alors je vous ramènerais à vos amis quand leur cours se terminera. » L'enfant acquiesça timidement avant de se lever en rangeant ses affaires. Il n'allait quand même pas refuser l'aide du professeur. Plutôt rater le cours plutôt que se retrouver une nouvelle fois seul dans le silence pesant.

L'homme au turban le guida silencieusement à travers les corridors encore vide à cette heure où tous se trouvaient en cours, sa main posée doucement sur l'épaule du jeune élève. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que le vieux fou cherchait à faire en laissant le jeune aveugle livré à lui-même… Et bien tant mieux pour lui, il gagnait là où Dumbledore perdait du terrain. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de défense et l'adulte invita le jeune à le suivre vers l'avant de la salle pour emprunter la porte menant à ses quartiers.

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau confortable qui ne sentait pas l'ail contrairement à la pièce précédente… Non elle sentait la cannelle et les épices d'après Harry, l'odeur donnait une impression de chaleur soutenue par le feu qu'il entendait crépiter dans la cheminée. Il y avait un bureau couvert de parchemins en face de la porte, au fond de la salle un escalier menant sûrement aux quartiers privés du professeur, et un coin salon comportant deux fauteuils face à la cheminée et une grande bibliothèque. Mais le jeune Harry ne voyait pas tout cela et attendait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte ne sachant pas que faire. Il sentit un mouvement devant lui et entendit un bruissement comme une pile de parchemin que l'on pose sur une surface. De nouveau un mouvement et il sentit la stature du sorcier face à lui le surplombant. L'homme l'invita à le suivre sur les fauteuils et le guida jusqu'au siège. Harry tâtonna un peu avant de s'asseoir… ce serait malheureux qu'il tombe parce qu'il avait mal calculé la distance entre le siège et lui.

Le silence s'égrena durant de nombreuses minutes, pesant sur la conscience du serpentard qui n'était pas à l'aise, encore moins en présence d'un adulte. De plus le regard perçant qu'il sentait sur lui n'avait rien pour le rassurer. L'homme fini par parler, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Poudlard vous plaît ? » questionna-t-il pour entamer la conversation.

La voix douce sortit timidement de la bouche du garçon de onze ans « Oui… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel lieu existe… Mais c'est tellement grand ! »

Un petit rire lui répondit alors que son visage se défaisait à son emportement. « J'avoue que le château est immense, moi-même je me suis perdu de nombreuses fois quand j'avais ton âge. » Recommença le plus vieux après s'être calmé. Il commença un peu à badiner pour détendre son élève, décrivant avec détails certaines parties de l'école que l'enfant ne pouvait voir.

L'homme fini par revenir à un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, après tout Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas il avait toujours voulu enseigner la Défense. Même si actuellement il était obligé de posséder l'un de ses fidèle il n'en restait pas moins lui-même… Et puis il ne pouvait pas se mentir, le gamin l'intriguait. Il était tellement différent de ce à quoi il s'était attendu… Tellement différent du griffondor héroïque, copie conforme de son père avec les yeux de sa mère, buté et qui ne suivait pas les règles. Peut-être pourrait-il le convaincre de rejoindre son camp ? Il voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur le petit brun

« Avez-vous des questions à propos de mes cours ? »

Harry réfléchit intensément, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. Des questions ? Il en avait beaucoup… Maintenant il savait qu'il n'aurait pas assez de temps pour toutes les poser, il allait devoir choisir. « Vous nous avez parlé de la magie noire… » Débuta-t-il en cherchant ses mots, voulant que sa phrase soit bien formulée pour retranscrire son idée. « Mais comment on sépare la magie blanche et la magie noire ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils bien qu'intérieurement il souriait, l'enfant se posait les bonnes questions… Maintenant il fallait qu'il lui réponde et l'intéresse à la magie noire sans l'effrayer. Ce serait bien plus difficile, surtout sans mentir. Mais les enfants étaient crédules, non ?

« La distinction est faite entre la magie dite blanche voire neutre que tout le monde peut utiliser, quoique certains sorts sont trop lumineux pour les personnes possédant un noyau sombre et la magie noire qui quand à elle est bien plus puissante et sauvage, et aussi très addictive. Maintenant la distinction est faîte par le ministère. Au fil des siècles certaines magies ont été classées comme magie noire et interdite parce qu'elles étaient trop puissantes… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, attendant une réaction.

Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre quand l'enfant haussa les sourcils, choqué, tellement digne que le professeur se demanda comment l'enfant avait pu acquérir une telle grâce en ayant vécu avec des moldus. Mais il n'aurait pas dû être surprit, tout chez l'enfant était grâce et mesure. Il ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, restait souvent silencieux et quand il parlait c'était d'une voix douce et timide. Ses pas étaient toujours prudents, mais cela était sûrement dû à son manque de vue, et il se mouvait avec une grâce silencieuse qui attirait l'œil. Quirrel refixa son attention sur le moment présent en entendant la voix douce s'insurger.

« Tout ça parce qu'ils sont incapable d'utiliser la magie ils l'interdissent ? Mais c'est injuste !

_La vie est injuste Monsieur Potter. »

L'enfant hocha la tête et l'adulte cru entendre un faible « Je le sais » mais c'était peut-être un fruit de son imagination. Il allait continuer quand il avisa l'heure. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

« Notre conversation était fort intéressante mais nous allons devoir l'écourter. Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez inquiéter vos amis. » L'enfant secoua la tête et se releva, attendant ses indications car il était totalement perdu dans cette pièce qui lui était inconnue. Certes il savait à peu près où se situait la sortie mais il préférait ne pas s'humilier en se perdant une nouvelle fois.

Le professeur le guida une nouvelle fois d'une main sur son épaule, quand une question qu'Harry se posait lui revint en mémoire. Il la posa timidement, véritablement curieux de la réponse mais ayant peur de se faire rabrouer par le professeur qui jusque là avait été gentil avec lui. « Monsieur… » Il sentit le regard de l'homme sur lui et déglutit nerveusement. « Pourquoi vous ne bégayez plus ? » L'homme se stoppa et le jeune serpentard eut peur d'avoir fait une bêtise, son regard fixant ses pieds même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir.

« Je pense que ne pas être devant une foule y est pour quelque chose, Monsieur Potter. » Déclara l'homme avant de reprendre la route comme si de rien n'était.

Ses amis s'étaient inquiétait en ne le voyant pas revenir, mais après s'être assuré qu'il allait bien ils le laissèrent expliquer son entrevue avec le proviseur. Leurs visages s'assombrirent de plus en plus en l'écoutant. Il y eut quelques instants de silence puis Draco n'y tint plus et explosa, envoyant le sang froid Malfoy aux oubliettes par la même occasion.

« Mais il est inconscient ou quoi ?! Te laisser seul dans le château… C'est comme s'il voulait que tu t'y perdes… Je refuse que tu te retrouve seul avec lui !... » Et il continua à déblatérer sur le dos du vieux directeur pendant un moment. Seul la remarque murmurée du petit aveugle le sorti de sa diatribe.

« Vous croyez…Vous croyez qu'il va m'envoyer à Griffondor ? » L'horreur gravée sur son visage et ses tremblements à l'idée de se retrouver avec des gens si extravertis et bruyant encouragea son ami brun à le prendre dans ses bras et lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Théo était triste du mouvement de recul de son ami à son geste même si après avoir comprit qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal il le laissa faire.

« Dumbledore n'a aucun droit de te placer dans une autre maison. Surtout une qui ne te conviens pas. Au pire s'il réussissait vraiment, il faudrait te retrier avec le Choixpeau. Si tu es heureux ici le Choixpeau ne te changera jamais de maison peut importe ce que veux le directeur. Donc tu vois, tu n'iras jamais à Griffondor. » Le rassura le brun. Intérieurement il se promit de prévenir son chef de maison au cas où le directeur arriverait à ses fins. De toutes façons Harry aurait toujours sa place ici, il était un serpent après tout peut importe ce que voulait Dumbledore. Mais oui, mieux valait prévenir Snape pour avoir la garantie que son ami ne sois jamais seul avec le vieillard.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je suis franchement désolé du retard, je pensais réellement réussir à écrire ce chapitre plus tôt mais visiblement je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire… pourtant je savais ce qui allait se passer dedans mais les mots ne venaient pas. Même maintenant il ne me plait pas, le pire c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi ! J'ai écrit tout ce que je vouais écrire mais non, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…

Bref prochain chapitre Halloween … Lui va être beaucoup plus intéressant et cette fois je vais vraiment essayer de le sortir avant la fin du mois. Vous avez des idées ? Parce qu'après Halloween c'est le néant total pour moi…

Bonne lecture ^^ (et je tiens à préciser qu'un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ) )

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Merci à : Pims10 , Guest , Serpent d'ombre , adenoide , elo-didie , stormtrooper2 , Aurélie Malfoy , Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw , brigitte26 , Melodie Zik Spirit , Rose-Eliade , Zeugma412 , nathydemon , Elwenn Snape , Khamoon , Minimiste , Quetsche , Alexsandersnievre , , TeZuKa j , petite grenouile , Lamatadora , Sonia et Enchantix pour leurs commentaire !

Cette fois je fais une réponse groupée pour répondre à toutes vos questions….du moins celles auquel je peux répondre ^^

Alors pour commencer le rythme de publication est fixé toutes les deux semaines donc en soi deux chapitres par mois… en temps normal parce que des fois j'aurais du retard (comme maintenant) mais je vais vraiment essayer d'écrire deux chapitres par mois.

Pour la question que manigance Dumbledore : beaucoup de choses mais je pense que vous avez eu un aperçu de ses projets dans ce chapitre ^^

Quelqu'un m'avait proposer que Snape accompagne Harry dans le bureau du directeur… ça aurait été possible mais les serpents n'ont pas voulu le déranger parce qu'il avait cours… la prochaine fois peut-être.

Pour ce qui est de l'amie de Harry je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment réussi à la rassurer… Elle est du genre persévérant mais elle va lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. On en apprendra plus sur elle au fil du temps.

J'ai essayé de mettre un peu plus de dialogue parce qu'on m'a fait remarqué qu'il y en avait très peu de mon histoire. Mais sinon je vois au fil de l'écriture si une scène à besoin de dialogue où non donc pour les prochains chapitres il y aura peut-être des dialogues et peut-être pas, ça dépendra de l'inspiration x)

Et après c'est tout ce à quoi je peux répondre parce que ce chapitre peut avoir répondu à certains de vos commentaires ou que si je réponds je dévoilerais trop l'intrigue ^^ A bientôt et encore merci !


End file.
